nunca te le declares a un chico
by lisannette-chan
Summary: nunca nadie me dijo que declararse al chico que amas doliera tanto y todos, se encargara de destruir mis sentimientos hacia el. yo, rukia kuchiki la mejor de la clase y el, ichigo kurosaki el peor de todos los salones
1. nadie me dijo nada

_**bleach es propiedad de tite kubo**_

_**Nuca te le declares a un chico**_

**Nadie me dijo nada**

Nadie me dijo que declarársele aun chico dolía tanto y menos que el, se encargaría de deshacerse de mis sentimientos hacia el de una manera cruel y despiadadas sin sentir mis heridas en el corazón.

Hola no me he presentado, me llamo rukia kuchiki, soy delgada, y blanca como la nieve, cabello negro azabache hasta los hombros, grandes ojos color azul que se cambian a violetas en ciertos momentos; se podría decir que no tengo mucha retaguardia y menos delanteras, sin embargo sigo siendo mujer "_las mujeres son como las flores algunas tienen características diferentes, pero siguen siendo hermosas" _eso me dice mi mama y desde ese entonces me he caracterizado con los claveles, son hermosas, sin embargo ellas no tienen algo que la mayoría de las flores…el clavel no tiene olor.

Un 08 de febrero iniciamos el curso escolar, siempre he sido la mejor de la clase y tengo muchos amigos pero, no me doy a conocer como una chica popular, me consideran divertida y alegre pero a simple vista me ven cara de tonta y perdedora…una cerebrito de 4to año.

Pero esta a la que llaman cerebrito tiene un corazón, un corazón que fue robado un 17 marzo, por un chico alto, delgado, de caballera muy extraña color naranja y uno ojos color miel y combinado con su ceño fruncido le dan un aspecto de chico malo. Como lo conocí ese día? Pues bien tenía, que pagar la mensualidad del instituto, ya me estaban atendiendo, pero me sentí incomoda al sentir un escalofrió en mis espalda, como si alguien me estuviera viendo, me di la vuelta había un señor detrás de mi, pero no era el, era el chico detrás de este, que giro su rostro al verlo infragante con las manos en la masa. Pero no le di importancia tenia mejores cosas en que preocuparme y me daba miedo con esa cara de pandillero.

Me terminaron de atender y cuando me di la vuelta, el ya no estaba. Me fui a mi salón de matemáticas ya que había abusado de mi permiso de salir a pagar. A las 10:30am tocaron el receso, me senté con mi amiga momo frente a la cancha de fútbol…pero me detuve en seco al ver jugar al chico que me encontré en la mañana, pero me quede mas perpleja al ver el estilo en el que jugaba, golpeaba y tiraba a todos los que le intentaban quitar el balón de fútbol y reía como si fuera un loco maniático "_idiota" _fue mi unica descripción de el y me dedique a mi comida

-rukia ese chico con aspecto de asesino te esta viendo-me dijo mi amiga,y volteándome me di cuenta que era cierto, pero volteo su cara al verme.

entrecerré mis ojos lo mire detenidamente de pies a cabeza; zapatos negros, el pantalón azul del colegio con el cinturón desabrochado "_pervertido es que quiere jugar desnudo!"_ la camisa desabrochada solo con su camiseta de fondo blanca y su cabello alborotado, definitivamente era un dios griego, pero porque me miraba el no se sentiría atraído por mi, el es popular y yo no

-le atraes

-que quieres decir momo

-le atraes, pero su orgullo le impide que se te declare

-tu…

-no, no leo tu mente solo me guió por las expresiones, el es de los que se preocupa por su reputación-me dijo seriamente

momo era capaz de leermi ente y la de los de mas es una chica de mente abierta y ella era dificilde equivocarse con sus "lecturas misticas" Tocaron el timbre para regresar a los salones y desde ese día no lo he dejado de mirar y si es tan popular como dijo momo, me encargaría de averiguar todo sobre el, con ayuda de mis amigos.

_C o n t i n u a r a . . . _

* * *

><p><strong>como estuvo, feo o bonito. espero que les haya gustado mas que capitulo 1 es...como una introduccion...bye<strong>

**ps1:espero sus preguntas, opiniones, quejas y sugerencias**

**ps2:pero tengan piedad**

**ps3:nos vemos (^^)/**


	2. investigando

**Bleach es propiedad de tite kubo**

_**Nunca te le declares a un chico**_

**Investigando**

Un 30 de marzo me levante de la cama pensando que iba a ser un buen día, me bañe, me vestí, me peine con el cabello suelto, además era muy corto así que no podía hacerme un peinado extravagante, me lave los dientes y me fui al instituto, llegue como siempre y espere a mi amiga momo en la entrada, lo que no me esperaba, era ver al chico de cabello naranja, así que me aleje de el lo mas pronto posible; lo que pude ver era que estaba peleando con el inspector del instituto porque tenia su maleta, porque tiene su maleta? Fue lo que me pregunte, la respuesta fue contestada de inmediato, tenia toda la oreja rodeada de percings "_vaya que original" _pero al parecer tenia tiempo de verlo que se percato y me volteo a ver, en eso mire para otro lado totalmente roja y cuando volví a mirar mi amiga iba entrando y el pelinaranja se estaba quitando todos lo metales de la oreja y sin mirarlo me fui al salón con mi amiga.

-no deberías observarlo tanto-me dijo momo sentándonos en las sillas. nos tocaba matemáticas las dos primera horas.

-porque? Si el lo hace yo también

-si tu lo dice, pero ten cuidado ese chico puede descubrir tus sentimientos hacia el-justo en el momento de iniciar la clase

Así pasamos de salón en salón para iniciar las otras clases, literatura y geografía...y llego el recreo. la cancha de fútbol era rodeado de gradas de concreto donde los estudiantes, podían ver jugar cómodamente si gustaban, así que para lograr saber cosas sobre el pelinaranja debía sentarme ahí y asi lo hice junto a momo.

-no es por nada pero ese chico se esta haciendo el exhibicionista por ti

-yo lo miro jugar violentamente como siempre

-en eso tienes razón pero observa como en cada tiro, de mira a ti

En eso me percate que hizo un gol lo mire y era cierto momo era increíble para percatar las cosas nuestra mirada duro mas de 5 seg. Y hace una semana leí en un libro que si las miradas duran mas de 5 seg. Es que esta atraído por ti, ese libro ayuda bastante. Luego de eso comencé a poner en marcha mi plan, pero no sabia a quien preguntarle en eso dejaron de jugar, y era acompañado por sus amigos ishida y madúrame.

-ves te dije que no lo vieras tanto-interrumpió momo

-que! Pero no he hecho nada

-claro que si mira como te observa-iba caminando sin embargo no tenia la vista al frente, la tenia en mi-si sigue así caerá sobre sus amigos

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Pasaron los días hasta que toco día de técnica, el peor día de mi vida. eh? no les había contado? Supongo que lo olvide, estudiaba en el instituto técnico de karukura, y un día especifico de la semana solo recibimos la técnica ya sea ingles, cocina, contabilidad, computación o estilismo. La técnica de los 4tos años tocaba los jueves, yo elegí la técnica de computación, soy muy buena utilizando una computadora, en fin, llego el receso, momo había elegido contabilidad era buena con los números. Así que fui a recogerla a su salón, pero lo que me esperaba era ver al chico pelinaranja acompañado de ishida, este ultimo al pasar a la par mía hizo un movimiento con su codo dándole suaves golpes en el pecho al pelinaranja

-ishida actuó así al verte cerca-me asusto momo

-aaah! No hagas eso, me diste un gran susto

-lo siento, nos vamos a sentar tengo hambre-después de eso asentí y nos sentamos en las gradas de siempre

Pero algo me llamo la atención, soi fong era la 2da de la clase después de mi, estaba hablando con uno de mis amigo en medio de la cancha, hisagi un chico muy fiable, pero esa conversación me dio una mal presentimiento. Y con eso mi mal presentimiento llego, lo mire hablando con el pelinaranja casi se me sale el alma por la boca, pero el timbre me salvo. Deje a momo en su salón de contabilidad pero al lado estaba en salón de ingles, pero el básico no era la técnica, y mire al chico sentado en el suelo al parecer le tocaba esa clase pero en eso reaccione y me fui corriendo al modulo de computación.

Ya faltaba una hora para salir, pero en eso, la puerta se abrió y entro corriendo mi amiga momo, ella salía dos horas antes que yo, su cara cara de preocupación, mi mal presentimiento y mi peor pesadilla estaba por ocurrir

-toma-me extendió un papel

-que es esto-tomándolo

-es el nombre y el número de celular de ese chico

-que pero como lo conseguiste

-pues…

_C o n t i n u a r a . . ._

* * *

><p><strong>como estuvo feo-bonito, bueno-malo, ustedes me dicen...bye<strong>

**ps1:espero sus preguntas, opniniones, quejas y sugerencias**

**ps2:pero tengan piedad**

**ps3:nos vemos (^^)/**


	3. que hicieron?

_**Bleach y sus personajes son propiedad de tite kubo**_

Agradecimientos a yuna lockheart y LeslymaY por su apoyo

_**Nunca te le declares a un chico**_

**Que hicieron…!**

Para empezar, este día es el peor de mi vida porque? Aquí comienza

-Pues…recuerdas que observamos a soi fon hablando con hisagi?-explico momo

-si, lo recuerdo

-accidentalmente, soi fon nos escucho hablar del chico violento y le dijo a hisagi que hablara con el

-que…! Por todos los cielos que hicieron

-pero…falta lo peor

-que! Y hay mas?-ya estaba sofocada y todavía usa la palabra "peor"

-hisagi le pidió su nombre y numero y el chico se lo escribió en una hoja de su cuaderno e hisagi lo tomo en el momento que tocaron el timbre y se fue a su técnica

-hisagi esta en la técnica de cocina, y eso significa que lo peor es que se le quemo en la estufa, dime que es así, por favor!

-creo que no, sino, no tuvieras ese papel en las manos-tomo aire y suspiro dándome un escalofrió-soi fon me busco y me contó, luego fuimos a la técnica y le pedimos el papel, pero para venir aquí pasamos por el salón de ciencias y…-se quedo en silencio

-y?

-…-

-momo habla!

-soi fon venia haciendo un escándalo cuando vio la hoja y al parecer el chico estaba espiando desde el salón la técnica de hisagi y nos vio con la hoja!-me dijo de golpe- bueno, en realidad solo a soi fon

Me quede con la boca cerrada y con lo ojos dilatados mirando a la pantalla del computador, viendo en la pantalla todas la burlas del chico, de sus amigos, de sus compañeros, MIS compañeros "_es un desastre no me puedo enojar con momo ella no hizo nada y soi fon pues…talvez solo me quiso ayudar"_

-lo siento-interrumpió mis pensamientos-trate de avisarle a soi fong que el chico nos miraba pero ella no me hizo caso yo…lo sien…

-no te estoy culpando de nada…fue un accidente-fingí estar tranquila-bien miremos el papel que tanto problema hizo

Cuando momo y yo abrimos el papel nos quedamos sin habla, no solo había el nombre y numero de su celular, en el centro había un dibujo, un dibujo de…

-un ramo de claveles-gritamos unísono, todo el modulo técnico nos quedo observando

El dibujo era excelente, era precioso, el color de los claveles era blanco y las orillas de los pétalos de color violeta, en un extremo del papel decía-ichigo kurosaki-mencione en voz alta y al lado del nombre estaba su numero "_de aquí en adelante será un año muy largo" _pensé

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

_Ichigo's POV_

Tengo una admiradora, que nuevo, ni se porque le di a hisagi esa hoja, aunque, si es la chica que creo que es, vale la pena. Aquí, el problema es, que ya me duele el maldito cuello de estar viendo por la puerta quien se acerca a esa técnica "_maldita sea porque no estoy en mi técnica de ingles, porque este maldito instituto, no me pone castigos normales"_

Se preguntaran porque pienso eso, porque estoy en 4to B y estoy tomando clases normales con los de 2do y todavía me obligaron a escribir todas las clases con mi cuaderno técnico y todo porque el día anterior le di un pelotazo al inspector y le dije que fue un accidente pero no les importo pero no me castigaron, sino al día siguiente, con esto!

-oye, no deberías estar viendo a la chica que recogerá la hoja-me interrumpió ishida

-da igual, ya tengo una idea de quien es, así que luego hablare con ella-me acomode en mi silla, supongo que también se preguntaran porque ishida esta conmigo, porque lo culpe de incitarme a dar el pelotazo

-también pensaba que era esa chica, pero al parecer no-lo mire señalando hacia fuera y en eso mire quien era, era una chica delgada y mas o menos alta, con cabello corto con dos tiras blancas que al saber que son, pero me sorprendió que al lado iba esa chica, que la enana llama su mejor amiga

-no puedo creer que esa chica traicione a su mejor amiga-dije con rabia

-de que hablas kurosaki, estas desilusionado porque la chica que busco el papel no es la chica, que realmente querías que lo buscara-me quede callado, ishida siempre daba en el blanco, pero no por eso le daría la razón

-Supongo que ahora tendré que rechazar a esa chica también, creo que estoy perdiendo el tiempo

-no te preocupes, talvez uno de estos días la princesa de hielo se te declare

-princesa de hielo?-pregunte incrédulo, ahora si ishida se pasaba de cuatro ojos

-investigue sobre esa chica de la que estas enamorado y…

-que no estoy enamorado de ella!-dije exaltado-solo me da curiosidad-cruzandome de brazos

-si claro, como digas-me dijo con su estupido sarcasmo-investigue de ella y descubrí que es la mejor de su salón, y que la llaman princesa de hielo, porque no habla con nadie y si habla, es de una forma sumamente seria

En ese momento por fin tocaron el timbre, trate de disimular y busque a la enana, así la llamo ya que no conozco su nombre "_un momento, ishida investigo sobre ella, seria el como que no investigara su nombre"_-oye cuatro ojos com…

-se llama Rukia Kuchiki, no crees que te tardaste un poco en darte cuenta y preguntar, cabeza hueca?-definitivamente este imitación barata de nerd me cabrea

Al parecer mañana la volveré a ver

_C o n t i n u a r a . . ._

* * *

><p><strong>Bien como estuvo, se que es un poquito largo a comparación de los demás, loa demás que siguen serán mas largos no se preocupen.<strong>

**Se que se preguntaran y orihime? Pues ya saldrá y no saben lo que hará…**

**POR CIERTO! \(O.O)/ el capitulo 4 se llamara accidente y celos, y el capitulo 5 se llamara venganza, el ichigo de este capitulo sera muy malo (.)**

**Bien nos vemos**

**ps1: espero sus preguntas, opiniones, quejas y sugerencias**

**ps2: pero tengan piedad**

**ps3: se preguntaran por que tanto ps1 y bla bla bla es que es como mi firma jejeje**

**ps4: nos vemos y que tengan un buen día ichiruki (^^)/**


	4. accidente y celos

_**Bleach y sus personajes son propiedad de tite kubo**_

Agradecimientos a Rinmy Uchiha y Yukime-sama, sumire, LaBev713, y akliw tomare en cuenta sus sugerencias, me esforzare para mejorar (^^)

_**Nunca te le declares a un chico**_

**Accidente y celos**

Me levante con pereza de la cama, en realidad no, mi mama me levanto, hice mi rutina, casi, mi papa me obligo a desayunar. Mi mama hisana kuchiki, una dama de dulzura incomparable, todo lo contrario a papa, un hombre demasiado serio, nunca cambia esa expresión, byakuya kuchiki.

-rukia, llevas tu ropa de deporte-eso me detuvo, se me había olvidado el juego de hoy-al parecer, no, apúrate o se te hará tarde-me dijo mi papa.

Tenía suerte, hoy era 07 de abril, otro día de técnica por lo que mi ropa deportiva alcanzo en mi maleta, por cierto no les he dicho, hoy juego un partido de fútbol femenino, pero mi posición no es tan importante que digamos, pero de todos modos soy considerada la mejor delantera de mi salón, sin embargo eso no es suficiente para ganar, ya que perdemos contra los de 4to B, para ser especifico contra la capitana, inoue orihime.

Llegue al fin al instituto, a tiempo para escuchar por el altavoz.

"por favor a todos los estudiantes, les pedimos reunirse al auditorio en 5 min."

-mmm? Y yo que no quería caminar más.

-bien entonces esfuérzate y vamos.

-ah! Momo te dije que no aparezcas así que me matas del susto.

-lo siento, pero caminemos no es recomendable que nuestra capitana este cansada en el momento del juego.

Así nos dirigimos al auditorio, sin embargo nos topamos con ichigo, me puse nerviosa y sentí mi cara bien caliente, camine cerca de el y lo ignore, porque? por lo que paso el mes pasado, porque no lo he superado? Porque lo he estado evitando cada vez que lo encuentro.

Nos formamos dentro del auditorio y no esperaba que nos quitaran tiempo solo por ese aviso, salio nuestro director yamamoto, a pesar de ser viejo tiene una fuerza terrorífica.

-mocosos, los he reunido aquí para avisarles que el próximo mes, 15 de mayo, iremos a una excursión a una de las reservas naturales mas importantes de Japón, para eso necesitaremos cartas firmadas por sus padres de aprobación, pueden salir…bam!- se escucho el bastón con el que siempre caminaba, siempre me pregunte por que se refería a nosotros como, "mocosos" y en fin salimos del bendito lugar.

Pasaron las cuatro horas y llego el día del juego, para ser sincera no me agradaba mi ropa de deportes era demasiado…corto de las piernas. Era una camisa polo blanca, un short arriba de las rodillas color celeste con dos líneas blancas a los lados de las piernas y unos convers de tobillo color blanco blanco.

El equipo era momo e tatsuki de delantera conmigo, en defensa soi fon y nanao y portera nemu, suena un equipo raro pero es muy bueno, los integrantes del equipo contrario era, en portería yachiru, es una niña pequeña de aspecto de 5años pero no es como hablar de mi tamaño y edad, en defensa matsumoto y chizuru que por cierto, esta chica es rara con las mujeres y en delantera yoruichi considerada la diosa de la velocidad, nelliel e inoue orihime la chica a la que le caigo rotundamente mal y aun no se porque.

_Momo's POV_

Este juego me daba dolor de estomago y cuando eso pasa, es porque algo terrible pasaría, inoue solo miraba con rabia a rukia, eso me preocupaba mas e ichigo que no le para de ver las piernas a rukia "_pervertido"_ el juego comenzó, rukia intentaba hacer un gol pero inoue siempre se lo impedía.

En el primer tiempo quedamos 1-1 pero el dolor se hizo más fuerte, sentía un dolor horrible

-momo te sientes bien-rukia estaba asustada

-no te preocupes pero quiero que me hagas un favor-intente erguirme-sal del juego y mete un sustituto

-no puedo hacer eso momo, pensaran que soy cobarde

Trate de detenerla pero llamaron para iniciar el 2do tiempo pasaron 10 min. Estábamos cansados pero en eso mi dolor se calmo, me alarme y busque a rukia con la mirada y lo único que mire fue a inoue dándole un rodillazo en el estomago para dejarla en el suelo.

-tiempo!-grito nuestro maestro de deporte kaien shiba

Corrí hacia rukia, estaba inconciente, lo que me sorprendió fue que nadie culpo a inoue de eso

-inoue, porque la golpeases!-fue lo único que grite

-disculpa, porque haría eso, rukia es mi amiga-declaro fingidamente

Iba a contestarle pero el maestro me interrumpió-no es hora de buscar culpables, que alguien la lleve a la enfermería-observe como ichigo quería ser voluntario pero renji el mejor amigo de los varones de rukia se adelanto, ni hablar del ceño fruncido de ichigo-mientras tanto, busquen un sustituto para seguir el juego-_"como puede pensar así, en una situación como esta?."_

_Ishida's POV_

Tratar con kurosaki enojado no es tan fácil que digamos, para empezar, noquean de un solo golpe a la princesa de hielo, luego se le adelantan para llevarla a la enfermería y por ultimo la chica que la golpeo es nada mas ni nada menos que inoue la que lo acosa y ahora ese tonto se esta desahogando en el baño, pegando puñetazos en las paredes.

-ichigo es un reverendo estupido-dijo madarame

-eso ya lo se, pero, a que se debe que lo digas en este momento?

-como que porque? preocuparse por una chica tabla que aparte es una cerebrito y rechazando a una belleza escultural-su tono era como si…le diera asco-lo único que hará será manchar su reputación.

-córtate la lengua madarame, si ichigo te escuchara hablar así de esa chica, te juro que te despedazaría en segundos-solo renegó y se fue en eso llego ichigo totalmente sangrando de los nudillos y lo único que hice fue llevarlo a la enfermería y como si no le diera me apuro a que lo llevara

_Rukia's POV_

"_me duele el estomago, todo esta oscuro, no me agrada…quiero salir de aquí!...hola!"-_desperté de golpe, no sabia donde estaba

-hola señorita kuchiki-en eso me asusto "_esa voz"_-me llamo uryu ishida es un placer-extendiendo su mano y temblorosamente la tome-veo que sigue débil del golpe

-un poco, que fue lo que ocurrió?

-inoue te saco el aire de un rodillazo-dijo una tercera voz, fuerte y tosca pero muy masculina-y quedaste inconciente-me quede en silencio era el

-lo siento, pero mi amigo tiene una enfermedad llamada estupiditis aguda-acomodándose los lentes- el es kurosaki ichigo-en mencionado solo me miraba fijamente y fue interrumpido por un codazo y luego me extendió la mano.

Quede estática, no sabia que hacer, hasta que mire que su mano estaba vendada, con manchas de sangre-que te paso en la mano-ambos abrieron los ojos como si fuera algo del otro mundo

-vamos a lo importante, vine aquí para llevarte a tu casa-me dijo ichi, como si nada

"_Ahora que hago? Tengo que inventar algo" _no es que este huyendo pero, ir a solas con el…-lo siento pero renji me llevara

-como lo sabes, si acabas de despertar-me miro sospechosamente ishida, mientras que ichigo me miraba con en ceño fruncido

Estaba haciendo una tormenta en un vaso de agua…pam! Salte del susto-bien como quieras-ichigo golpeo contra la mesilla de la enfermería y luego salio

-creo que se molesto, lo siento ishida-baje la mirada

-no te preocupes, se le pasara, por cierto tomate estas pastillas, impedirán que tu estomago forme coágulos de sangre o sanar alguna lesión que se te halla formado-le di las gracias sin embargo creo que fui muy mala agradecida con ichigo.

_Ichigo's POV_

Esa enana es una mala agradecida, aparte de que me preocupo por ella y quiero llevarla a su casa prefiere irse con ese cabeza de piña

-ichigo! Espera!-la voz que no quería escuchar se hizo presente, sentí como ponía su mano en mi hombro

-no me toques y no me llames ichigo, inoue!-dije con rabia

-pero que te sucede, porque me tratas así yo…

-no te hagas la inocente y asustada conmigo, se muy bien que golpeaste apropósito a la enana y escúchame bien inoue-mi aspecto supongo que era como la de una película de horror-vuelve a tocar a rukia y créeme que me olvidare que eres una chica y te pondré de cabeza-fue lo único que dije y me fui.

Mala idea, en la salida observe como rukia se iba con ese tonto, lo peor era como le sonreía-como a ti no te importa lo que siento, entonces jugaremos el mismo juego.

Orihime's POV

-maldita zorra…! Te haré pagar estas lágrimas y por quitarme a ichigo, solo prepárate, porque a partir de mañana, te haré la vida imposible, principalmente el día de la excursión!

_C o n t i n u a r a . . ._

* * *

><p><strong>Primero que todo, siento haber puesto tantos POV pero era necesario, para el capitulo siguiente, ya que lo narrare yo y no solo eso, también para darle el cuerpo a la historia…espero que no se enojen (T-T)<strong>

**Ps1: espero sus preguntas, opiniones, quejas y sugerencias**

**Ps2: pero tengan piedad**

**Ps3: ahora si me voy, que tengan un buen día ichiruki! (^^)/**


	5. venganza

_**Bleach y sus personajes son propiedad de tite kubo**_

_agradecimientos a: **akisa**, **LeslymaY**, **ichi-kia-chan** y a **sumire**, la excurcion sera para el siguiente capitulo, tratare de hacer mas largos los capitulos y es cierto! hay un problema con el sumary, lo escribi mal _(T-T)_ mis mas sinceras disculpas, y pues espero que sigan la trama _(^^)'

_**Nunca te le declares a un chico**_

**Venganza**

En día comenzó con una rukia adolorida del estomago, pero con remordimiento en su mente, al recordar el vergonzoso rechazo a ichigo. La rutina de siempre, algo le decía que ese día seria fatal

Rin…rin, escucho un mensaje entrante de su celular

"_rukia, no vayas hoy a la escuela, solo mejórate del golpe._

_Te lo suplico no vayas"_

_Att: momo_

Rukia hizo caso omiso al mensaje y se fue a bañar, por otro lado momo ya se encontraba en el colegio, observando a una feliz pareja, la cual, era el motivo del envío del mensaje a rukia.

A como pudo rukia caminaba y caminaba, gracias a que hisana le vendo todo el estomago, pero mayor fue su dolor, pero no de estomago, sino una fuerte opresión en el pecho, al ver a ichigo abrazando a nelliel, en eso el chico la volteo sonriéndole con sorna

-como verán, ahora nelliel es mi novia y aquel que se le acerque lo colgare desde el segundo piso del instituto, me entendieron-dijo ichigo, mostrando el puño, de paso atemorizando a los presente

-te mande un mensaje, que no vinieras

-igual tenia que venir a estudiar no crees-dijo con dolor, caminando

-supongo que tendrás que olvidar, que te enamoraste del chico equivocado

-"enamorar"-susurró viendo al suelo-nunca dije que estaba enamorada de el, momo-sonrió de manera fría

"_no imagine que después de 4 años, volvería a ver su semblante frió, digna de ser llamada la princesa de hielo"-_recordó momo

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Todos reunidos en sus salones, dos chicos tenían aura asesina, ichigo e ishida, estos dos habían tenido una discusión fuerte, porque? por el hecho que ichigo le pidió a nelliel ser su novia solo para vengarse de rukia

-eres estupido kurosaki, créeme que kuchiki ni siquiera se girara a verte

-pues "créeme" que si lo hará y déjame en paz cuatro ojos no quiero tener problemas con unohana

Unohana era la maestra guía del 4to B, y era maestra de ciencia y aunque pareciera inofensiva era la segunda persona que daba un terror interminable después de yamamoto…

Por fin llego el recreo, que alegría! Gritaban algunos pero no para cierta chica que no quería comer su almuerzo

-oye! Rukia deberías comer, sino, no te recuperaras-acercándose renji

-hola renji-fríamente saludo a su mejor amigo, causándole un rotundo escalofrió en la espalda

-rukia…te sientes bien?

-perfectamente… "renji"

Por otro lado, ichigo jugaba en la cancha de fútbol, sin embargo, observaba como el cabeza de piña, como llama a renji, se sentaba y platicaba con la enana.

Tocaron el timbre pero, eso solo fue el clic del shock emocional que estaba sufriendo la morena al ver como ichigo se le acerco nelliel y sin dudarlo…la beso. En ese momento una lagrima perdida callo por la mejilla, eso hizo que momo la levantara y la llevara lo mas pronto al salón que les tocaba.

"_imbecil" _pensó ishida, al momento que ichigo se le acercara le dijo-sabes kurosaki, si lo que querías era hacer sufrir a kuchiki, lo lograste, felicidades…momo se la llevo llorando al salón-caminando a su lado tocándole el hombro, haciendo que "el vengador" se quedara perplejo y con la vista en la nada

-maldición…!-grito a los cuatro vientos golpeando con fuerza las gradas causándoles un gran hueco y por seguro destrozándose los nudillos

"_dudo mucho que ese dolor se compare al que este sufriendo kuchiki, gran cabeza hueca"-_pensó nuestro psicólogo ishida uryu

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

09 de mayo día de las madres (nota de la autora: día de las madres en Japón) que paso en todo el mes de abril? Rukia y momo no pasaban el recreo en la cancha, ahora comían cerca de la dirección, el lugar mas alejado de esa bendita cancha, e ichigo solo pensaba en la forma de remediar las cosas, al día siguiente de su tontería termino con nelliel, esta, hizo un escándalo delante de todos los presentes, después de eso no volvió a ver a la enana, eso lo cabreaba.

Obligatoriamente, se reunieron todos, ahí fue que por fin volvió a ver a rukia, pero su aspecto era diferente-como hace 4 años-dijo en voz alta llamando la atención de ishida.

Rukia, por su lado, se estaba preparando físicamente para mostrar durante todo ese día una sonrisa fingida, además momo y renji no habían asistido a clases porque ambos se enfermaron de gripe por jugar con bolsas de agua, juego al que rukia no quiso entrar.

Entraron y se sentaron, después de 5 min. Las madres iban entrando e hisana no tardo en llegar se sentaron y miraron el espectáculo que algunos estudiantes tenían preparado, pero algo que le llamo la atención fue que ichigo no estaba cerca de su madre estaba cerca de…su papa? Que hacia su papa aquí...acaso, su papa era…gay?...sacudió su cabeza para sacar esos absurdos pensamientos.

Todo termino espectacular, rukia se despidió de su mama pero al darse la vuelta choco con alguien

-lo siento no me…-se detuvo en seco al ver a la persona-ishida

-hola kuchiki, es un placer en volver a cruzar palabra-al ver que la chica solo lo miraba, era preferible ir al punto-necesito hablar contigo si no es molestia-ella solo logro asentir

Caminaron al bar del instituto y se sentaron en una de las mesas

-de que quiere hablar?-dijo fríamente

-entiendo su tono de voz y me disculpo por eso, pero tampoco es que tenga toda la culpa encima

-lo siento, pero mi voz es así

-si, la princesa de hielo-causándole a rukia un ceño fruncido-hablaremos de ichigo kuro…

-no tengo nada que ver con el-en cuanto escucho ese nombre se levanto de golpe,aleandose del lugar, llamando la atención de los que estaban a los alrededores

-solo escuche lo que le diré y luego puede ignorarme si quiere-haciendo que rukia se detuviera-ichigo hizo todo eso por celos de su amigo de cabello rojo, y se que fue de lo mas estupido y de paso, exagerado, sin embargo el no ha dejado de pensar en como remediar su error

-y? que quiere que haga-dijo con mutismo aun de espalda

-usted tiene su numero, por favor perdónelo, ambos son tan orgullosos que no se dignan de decir sus sentimientos, con eso usted sabe a lo que me refiero-ella no dijo nada-bien nos vemos, piénselo-se despidió dejándola en sus mas profundos pensamientos

"_vaya, que gran amigo que tiene, el ni siquiera se lo merece"_

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Después de regresar a su casa rukia fue a visitar a momo, toco la puerta, salio la joven con ojeras y con la nariz roja, con aspecto de un zombi, se veía fatal

-hola momo…

-me trajistes los apuntes-_"como puede pensar en estudiar en ese estado"_

-si-mostrando los cuadernos

-ishida hablo conmigo, el día de ayer, por teléfono y supongo que sabes de que

-si, traje mi celular para que me ayudaras…no se que hacer

Silencio…

Suspiro-es mas que obvia mi respuesta…no? Envíale un mensaje

-pero…como?

Silencio…

-Eh? Nunca has enviado un mensaje por celular-la chica asintió-préstame el celular-lo entrego y la chica empezó a escribir

"_hola, Ichigo"_

_Att: Rukia_

Esperaron, paso media hora y nada de respuesta. A los 10 min. Mas tarde se escucho el sonido del celular

"_que quieres, kuchiki"_

_Att: Ichigo_

-que grocero...Pero que se cree esa naranja agria

-tranquila rukia

"_necesito contarte algo"_

_Att: Rukia_

-y que le contaras

-lo que debemos decirle

"_deja de comportarte como una niñata y escríbelo ya!"_

_Att: Ichigo_

_._

_._

_._

"_estoy enamorada de ti"_

_Att: Rukia_

-e-espera, n-no le envíes eso, es demaciado directo, no lo hagas momo!

-lo siento ya le di "enviar" de todos modos, eso es lo que deberías decirle en su cara-su amiga la golpeo es su cara (metafóricamente)

Enviando…

Mensaje enviado

Esperaron, mientras rukia estaba pensando que fue mala idea, a momo no le entraba la pieza al rompecabezas, algo estaba mal en su forma de escribir, de paso tenia un escalofrió en su espalda y sus "reacciones corporales" se lo decían todo

Bip! Bip! Llego el mensaje, de inmediato, la chica lo comenzó a leer, pero al hacerlo se le dilataron los ojos, rukia solo la observaba pero la noto sospechosa e intento quitarle el celular pero momo se lo impedía

-momo, dámelo

-no es el mensaje de kurosaki, es una promoción

Pero la chica fue rápida y miro lo que había en el celular

"_por favor! por que tendría que andar contigo,_

_Una chica fea, plana y sin gracia,_

_Que solo arruinara mi reputación,_

_Mientras que puedo andar con una verdadera mujer_

_Talvez te resulte con el cabeza de piña de renji,_

_No me jodas"_

_Att: Ichigo_

Rukia tiro el celular, quedo en seco, perpleja, ida en la nada, pasmada entre otras palabras sinónimos de las mencionadas, momo se agacho para recoger el objeto, pero al levantarse y consolar a su amiga, esta ya había salido, corriendo.

Corría lo mas rápido que podía, no quería saber a donde se dirigía, solo quería correr sin rumbo al igual que las lagrimas que salían de sus ojos azules-violetas, en eso trompazo y callo acostada boca abajo al suelo de la fría calle. Sus sollozos se habían convertido en llanto

"_porque me pasa a mi? Que hice para merecer esto? Porque el amor duele? Porque lloro por alguien que no me ama? De esto trata mi vida? De dolor y lagrimas?"-_fueron sus pensamientos antes de sentarse

-TE ODIO! KUROSAKI ICHIGO! TE ODIO!

_C o n t i n u a r a . . ._

**Como estuvo…fui mala con rukia (T-T) hasta llore al escribirlo, que mala soy (¬ ¬) el siguiente capitulo abra de todo: momo vs orihime, ichigo llora por rukia, rukia sufre otro accidente (TT-TT) yo terminare matándola, byakuya toma una desicion, todo esto y mucho mas en el capitulo 6 _excursión, alegría o tristeza?_**

**Ps1: espero sus preguntas, opiniones, quejas y sugerencias**

**Ps2: pero tengan piedad**

**Ps3: y no se preocupen no matare a rukia, no me lo perdonaría jamás**

**Ps4: ahora si nos vemos, larga vida al ichiruki! \(^^)/**


	6. excurción, alegría o tristeza

_**Bleach y sus personajes son propiedad de tite kubo**_

agradecimientos a: **thisisCMpunk, akisa y sumire.** gracias por seguir la historia los quiero, y lo de la confecion, recuerden que cuando momo dice que hay gato encerrado, es porque lo hay (O.O) y el orgullo de ichigo pronto sera desvoronado y por su peor enemigo.

_**Nunca te le declares a un chico**_

**Excursión: alegría o tristeza?**

15 de mayo, día de la excursión más esperada del año, pero no para cierta morena que desde el 09 mayo había faltado a clases, preocupando a su madre y haciendo que su padre sospechara. Hisana intento animarla, paso media hora hasta que rukia tomo una decisión.

Por otra parte, los día en los que falto rukia, momo solo a estado viendo al kurosaki de la manera mas aterradora, miradas que no paso desapercibida, sin embargo las ignoraba, excepto un cierto chico de lentes que, si sabia el porque. Momo no estaba tranquila, desde el día del mensaje, no la ha visto.

La mañana de la excursión era soleado, un ambiente calido y acogedor para aquellos que se animaran a salir de sus casas. En el instituto, todos los estudiantes estaban con mochilas con sus almuerzos, celulares y cámaras a mano, momo estaba apunto de hablar con su maestro guía para avisarle que ella no iría a la excursión cuando una mano la detuvo.

-que planeas hacer momo-dijo la morena con una calida sonrisa

-rukia!-grito antes de que se le tirara encima y llamando la atención de sus compañeros

-hola rukia tanto tiempo sin verte-le dijo tatsuki para darle un golpecito suave ene. Hombro

-ya extrañábamos los juegos de fútbol sin nuestra capitana-acercando, soi fon

-rayos rukia donde te habías metido?-hablo renji abrazando a tatsuki de la cintura, haciendo que rukia quedara flotando en un mar de signos de interrogación-no te preocupes te explicare luego esto, pero antes debes prometernos algo a todos, rukia

-debes de divertirte mucho para recuperar el tiempo que perdiste en tu casa-dijo momo

Rukia miro a todos sus amigos, "es cierto; _porque me pasa a mí? porque tiene que pasar; Que hice para merecer esto? Nada, solo son obstáculos del destino; Porque el amor duele? el amor no duele, lo que duele es la persona que te hiere; Porque lloro por alguien que no me ama? porque siempre abran amigos que te ayudaran a superar tu dolor; De esto trata mi vida? De dolor y lagrimas? No, eso solo son interpretaciones negativas que me llevan a la depresión" _se respondió sus propias preguntas regalando una sonrisa de pura ternura, dejo a sus amigos sorprendidos, y perplejo a cierto chico de cabello naranja-se los prometo-se señalo a ella misma con su pulgar.

-mocosos, subirán a los cinco autobuses que están a las afueras del instituto, cada uno de ellos tiene un papel mostrando el salón correspondiente, espero que se comporten-dijo su director

Rukia y su grupo busco el autobús, lo que ella no se esperaba era que los dos 4tos irían en el mismo

-jóvenes, presten atención, en cada asiento irán dos personas y se llamaran al azar para asegurar su disciplina ahora escuchen y vayan pasando, ukitake el guía del salón 4to A los observara si cambian de asiento-dijo unohana

Tatsuki arisawa y renji abarai

Momo hinamori e ishida uryu

Yoruichi shihoin y nelliel tu odelschwanck

Rangiku Matsumoto y chizuru

Nemu Kurotsuchi y soi fon

Ikkaku madarame y yachiru

Ichigo kurosaki y Rukia kuchiki

A rukia se le congelo el cuerpo, escucho bien? iría sentada la par de ese monstruo. Momo se preocupo, había escuchado el nombre de la pareja de rukia desde los asiento. La maestra llamo de nuevo a rukia sacándola del trance. Ichigo entro como si nada, sin embargo no se sentó, rukia se detuvo frente a el.

-quieres el lado de la ventana?-decidió romper el incomodo silencio el kurosaki, dejando sin aliento a rukia, era sorprendente lo que le causaba tan solo dirigirle la palabra

-s-s-si, gr-gra-gracias-dijo sentándose, sonrojada del ridículo tartamudeo y tratando de esconder sus cara

Sin embargo ichigo, se percato de su acto de esconder su sonrojo, sonrió para sus adentros, se veía tierna e inocente, era como un princesa, SU princesa.

-como esta tu papa, rukia-volvió a romper el hielo

-eh? Mi papa? Tu lo conoces?-asombrada de la pregunta

-claro que lo conozco, nunca olvidare la regañada que me pego el día que, tu y yo nos conocimos-dijo con una sonrisa burlona, eso dejo mas asombrada a rukia "_el día que el y yo nos conocimos?"-_además, ese día me sorprendió el gran parentesco que tienes con tu mama

-gra-gracias, supongo que tu, te pareces a tu papa

-ja! Eso ni en sueño, no me parezco en nada a ese viejo loco

-entonces debes parecerte a tu mama-el kurosaki se quedo en silencio

-talvez…sabes, mi mama murió en un accidente cuando yo tenia 9 años-silencio-te hubiera encantado conocerla, era el corazón de nuestra familia-termino con una sonrisa llena de dolor, hasta que sintió que unos brazos lo rodeaban

-lo siento, no debí haber dicho eso, ahora abrí tu herida-dijo con la cabeza escondida en el fuerte pecho del muchacho-sabes, si algún día estas listo para desahogar todo tu sufrimiento y dolor yo estaré ahí para escucharte y sanar tus heridas-soltando el abrazo y mostrando una sonrisa y un ichigo con los ojos bien abiertos

-claro-"_no a cambiado en cuatro años"_

Toda esta conversación era escuchada por ishida y momo, principalmente la chica, que sabia, que todo esto no acabaría bien, de solo verlos ya les estaba causando el escalofrió en la espalda. "_rukia, tienes tan gran corazón, que ya olvidaste lo que te hizo"._

Así se la pasaron en todo el trayecto, en conversaciones, en una que otras bolas de papel, con llamados de atención terrorífico de unohana y unas cuantas desmayadas de ukitake. Hasta que llegaron…

Era un lugar hermoso, en la entrada era una maya de enredaderas y adentro era como estar en un bosque, árboles de gran altura por allá y por aquí, arbustos llenos de flores de todo tipo. Los autobuses se detuvieron y todos los estudiantes bajaron, mas de alguno estirándose enérgicamente por estar sentado más de una hora.

Momo se le acerco rápido a rukia impidiendo que ichigo le cruzara palabra dejando a este, bien confundido. Este comportamiento fue visto por cierta chica que estaba escondida entre las sombras de los árboles, teniendo en la mira a la morena.

Rukia camino con su grupo de amigos, explorando el lugar, pero, al llegar a cierto lugar, el cuerpo de ella tembló. Era una especie de laguna, pero le daba miedo, especialmente la altura y las rocosas que la rodeaban.

-que te pasa rukia-le dijo tatsuki

-nada, es solo que le tengo miedo a las alturas y no se nadar-todos se alejaron de ahí por lo que escucharon y no solo ellos, también un chico de cabellera naranja. rukia salio corriendo al ver la diversidad de flores a las orillas de esa laguna, alejándose del grupo y seguida de una sombra

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Mientras tanto, ichigo se disponía a leer sobre el lugar visitado a las orillas de la laguna, no solo porque tenía una hermosa vista del lugar, sino que también observaba a una enana enamorada de las flores, ademas ya habia pasado 2 horas aburrido en ese lugar.

-si la sigues mirándo a si, momo te demandara por acoso hacia su amiga-dijo ishida tratando de sentarse

-este lugar es hermoso pero peligroso, en esta revista que me dieron dice que esta laguna tiene aproximadamente 2 metros De altura y 5 metros De profundidad-evadiendo el argumento de su amigo, y de un momento a otro el día soleado se esfumo, trayendo en su lugar nubes negras y una pequeña brisa

-es mi impresión o alguien esta con kuchiki, en aquel lugar-señalo con el dedo índice el chico de lentes, levantando de golpe al kurosaki

Rukia estaba distraída, de pronto sintió unas manos sujetándola, asustando a la morena, sintió como era empujada del acantilado, su corazón palpitaba muy fuerte del miedo, que le dolía- tu... -fue lo único que dijo al reconocer a su atacante y perder la conciencia al golpear su cabeza con una roca y splash! Cayó al agua.

-rukia…RUKIA!-grito exasperado el kurosaki antes de saltar al agua. Todos los presentes, especialmente los amigos de chica se preocuparon al darse cuenta que rukia había caído al agua y esa brisa se convirtió en una fuerte lluvia (al estilo anime).

Después de unos minutos ichigo tenía entre sus brazos a rukia, con unos hilos de sangre en su frente. Los encargados de la reserva ayudaron a subir a kurosaki con la chica en brazos, hasta que por fin, llegaron, sin embargo, no contaron con un chico controlado por la locura.

-oye! Rukia, despierta…RUKIA!...oye!-gritaba sacudiendo a la chica

-kurosaki, suéltala, tienen que hacerle los primeros auxilios de inmediato-trataba de que el chico lograra soltarla, pero al tocar el costado del muchacho, este se quejo de dolor, estaba sangrando, al parecer, cuando se tiro imprudentemente, se lastimo-tu también estas lastimado, esa herida se infectara si no la tratan rápido

-no me importa! Oye enana! Abre los malditos ojos!-grito- Tu me lo prometiste…me sanarías todas las heridas y me curarías el dolor…entonces cura el dolor que en este momento siento, rukia!-dijo con la voz entrecortada

-lo siento kurosaki, pero no tengo opción, abarai ayúdame a sostenerlo-lo agarraron a la fuerza al kurosaki de los brazos. Al momento llego una ambulancia uno de los médicos observo al chico desesperado, no dándole otra alternativa que sedarlo.

Ichigo hacia un esfuerzo para que no lo alejaran de rukia pero fue imposible, sintió como sus parpados se hacían pesados-Rukia...-fue lo único que dijo con su ultimo aliento, antes de caer dormido por el sedante.

A rukia le dieron respiración de boca a boca para que expulsara el agua de sus pulmones, sin embargo no reacciono, tenia una lesión fuerte al lado izquierdo de su cabeza, que necesitaba tratamiento en un hospital, la ubicaron en la camilla para meterla en la ambulancia. Hasta que se fue. sin embargo el mal momento no terminaba ahí.

Plash! Se escucho el sonido de una cachetada-maldita, tu fuiste la que la empujo cierto…inoue!-grito momo a los cuatro vientos causando la vista de todos sobre ella

-pero de que hablas, porque me golpeas, yo seria incapaz de algo así-decía la chica de grandes atributos con su dulce pero fingida voz

-tu fuiste…-dijo antes de agarrarla del cabello y jalárselo con todas sus fuerzas-te arrancare todos los cabellos si rukia empeora-dijo hasta que ishida la jalo

-ya es suficiente momo, si lo que dices es cierto...kurosaki se entera y solo ella saldrá perdiendo, no es así, inoue?-dijo uryu para que la inoue solo se diera vuelta directo al autobús.

Ichigo era curado por un medico que se quedo, para curarle la gran herida en su costado, que bueno que estaba anestesiado, sino sentiria un dolor terrible.

Así termino el viaje, una rukia en el hospital, un ichigo sedado, una momo con la sangre hirviendo, un ishida con trabajo de impedir peleas y una inoue al borde de la expulsión.

.

.

.

En el hospital rukia estaba en una habitación, con la mascarilla de oxigeno, con un catalizador (1) que le trasmitía el suero

Se encontraba en un lugar totalmente negro y esta sola en ese lugar extraño "_donde estoy…de nuevo esta oscuro…pero…veo una luz, que será?"_Tratando de alcanzar con su mano el resplandor, hasta que lo alcanzó y todo se volvio blanco.

_C o n t i n u a r a . . ._

**(1)Catalizador: objeto de jeringa que se ubica en una de las venas de la muñeca**

**Como estuvo? Poco dramático, exagerado o solamente a su punto. Espero que les haya gustado, que será esa luz que rukia tomo? como se conocieron ichigo y rukia? Porque ichigo se enamoro de ella? Como se conocieron momo y rukia? sera que me tome apecho esto de las preguntas? Todas estas preguntas serán contestadas en el siguiente capitulo: _recuerdos _**

**Ps1: espero sus preguntas, opiniones, quejas y sugerencias**

**Ps2: pero tengan piedad**

**Ps3: nos vemos y que todos sus deseos ichiruki se hagan realidad (^^)/**


	7. recuerdos

_**Bleach y sus personajes son propiedad de tite kubo**_

_****_agradecimientos a: **thisisCMpunk, sumire, Good mass murder, akisa** y **pureheart01: **GRACIAS! por seguir mi historia me hacen sentir tan feliz de que les guste, bueno para empezar no les puedo asegurar si seguiran sufriendo, pero tratare de poner escenas graciosas y divertidas para que la tension se relaje un poco, orihime tendra su merecido y no tengo mas que decir

let's go...!

_**Nunca te le declares a un chico**_

**Recuerdos**

En un instituto, donde corrían niños por todos los lugares, un niño de cabello naranja de 12 años aparentemente, estaba sentado tranquilamente en las gradas de la cancha, leyendo uno de sus libros favoritos, romeo y Julieta; hasta que cierta chica de cabello casi naranja se sentó a su lado, el niño no le hizo caso talvez se iría si la ignoraba, de todos modos el se consideraba un solitario, pero al parecer para la niña no le pareció así.

-hola, me llamo inoue orihime y tu como te llamas?-le dijo la sonriente niña, sin embargo el niño no se molesto en contestar haciendo que la niña se pusiera enojada y le hiciera un escándalo-que grosero eres!

-oye, estas molestando a la reina de este instituto-dijo un chico mas alto que el-si te metes con ella te metes con nosotros-dijo rodeado de chicos con cara de asesinos

-tsk! Por favor como si perdiera mi tiempo, haciéndoles caso a niñas infantiles como esta-dicho esto se levanto señalando a inoue y causando que los chicos malos se le tiraran encima a golpearlo.

Era claro que el niño no se dejaba intimidar, menos con basuras como ellos, como decía el. Mas de un puñetazo en el estomago y en la cara les había regalado, sin embargo el salio golpeado, con un moretón en la comisura de la boca y una rajadura en la ceja izquierda con unos hilos de sangre. Después de haber peleado con ellos y que estos salieran corriendo como gatos asustado, se volvió a sentar como si nada hubiera pasado.

Estaba sangrando y aun así estaba leyendo, pero al perder sangre, la vista se le estaba nublando, hasta que sintió el rose de un suave pañuelo blanco, pego un salto y lo que vio, una niña de baja estatura, casi de 11 años, de cabello negro hasta los hombros y uno grandes ojos azul que cambiaron a violetas del susto. Lo que le faltaba otra mocosa que lo molestaba.

-tu también? vienes a causarme problemas?-dijo con fastidio

-eh? Y-yo este…estabas sangrando y yo…bu-bueno-no sabia que decir. Solo trataba de curar su herida, además había presenciado toda la escena. Después de unos minutos el chico comprendió lo que trataba de decir

-si lo que tratas es de curar la herida y causarme una buena impresión pierdes tu tiempo, enana-eso molesto a la niña e hizo que le diera un golpe en el moretón de la boca-auch! Oye que te pas…-no termino ya que la chica continuo curando

-no me importa lo que me digas, si quieres golpearme e insultarme hazlo, pero te curare la ceja y si lo intentas saldrás mas herido de lo que estas-lo ultimo causándole un escalofrió al kurosaki "_y dicen que, soy yo el que da miedo"_

De dolor paso a un quejido, y la niña al fin termino, el chico de cabellera naranja estaba cabreado, si a eso le llamaba curar, como será cuando lo quiera golpear. Se levanto y quedo frente a ella.

-gr-gracias por ayudarme-rascándose la sien

-no hay de que, cuando sientas dolor o estés herido, búscame y yo te las sanare- causándole un sonrojo al inocente ichigo, pero con una interrogación en la cabeza

-oye, contéstame algo, tu no me tienes miedo?-dijo en semblante serio, dejando confundida a la morenita

-tendrás cara de vago, de delincuente, de asesino y de chico malo…pero no me das el mínimo miedo al contrario tu cara me resulta chistosa-dijo para luego soltar la carcajada "_que es lo gracioso, esta enana es fastidiosa"_-toma…-lo saco de sus pensamientos mostrándole un clavel blanco con orillas de color morado, que saco de un pequeño bolso

-que es esto?

-es una flor tonto, que no te das cuenta?

-Si eso lo se, enana-ganándose un pisotón de parte de esta-maldita…me refiero a, que porque me la das?

-para que siempre que necesites ayuda me recuerdes con este clavel-dejando al chico con un tic en el ojo "_esta loca"_

-que haces aquí jovencita y con este arrastrado?-dijo una voz masculina, atrás de los niños

-a quien le llama arrastrado vejete extraño?-para luego haber deseado no haber abierto su bocota al ver los ojos asesinos del "vejete"

-aparte de arrastrado, le contesta a sus mayores, debería aprender modales, me pregunto porque estará en un instituto de prestigio como este, si se nota que no sabe nada-dejando al chico como un iceberg-tu matricula ya esta completa, es hora de irnos-refiriéndose a la morena. Observaba como se alejaban y antes de que no los viera mas, la niña se despidió con la mano en señal de adiós.

La chica era extraña, pero no era como las demás, era igual que el clavel que le había entregado. Después de eso se encontró con ishida, un extraño que había conocido ese mismo día, que por extraño que pareciera siempre adivinaba sus pensamientos. Pero ese día, este le dijo que no se acercara a inoue, ya que ella siempre persigue a sus "pretendientes" hasta que este cae y cuando se aburre, los deja botados como perros callejeros.

El chico era realmente raro, pero no era mala idea tener un amigo que te cuidara la espalda, y se preguntaba porque ese día, en el instituto había tantas personas, era solo uno de los días de matriculas no el primer día de clases.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

08 de febrero, el primer día de clases empezó, aburrido como siempre. Porque tenia que seguir estudiando, no bastaba con la primaria o que? lo que le sorprendió, fue que en recreo. Ichigo por fin miro a…a… "_maldición! olvide preguntarle su nombre, bueno le llamare la chica del clavel o enana"_bueno en fin, se estaba acercando a ella, se veía muy sola, en realidad estaba sola. Solo faltaba unos pasos para estar a su lado hasta que…

-vamos, di una de tus predicciones, brujita-dijo una inoue cruzada de brazos, frente a una niña de moña, sentada en el piso de los pasillos, que se veía distante con la vista al suelo, molestando a la chica al ver que la ignoraba-que digas algo!-poniendo un pie encima de su cabeza

Esto molesto al pelinaranja, se disponía a caminar hacia la chica cuando otra persona se le adelanto (N/A: que será que todos se le adelantan a ichigo? XD) solo vio a la chica que le sostenían el pie

-si ella no quiere hablar, no es TU problema, así que déjala en paz-dijo nada mas ni nada menos que rukia y su aura maligna (N/T: como en el capitulo 1 de bleach, cuando uso el kido con ichigo XD)

-pero que te pasa, suéltame, te acusare con los maestros que me golpeaste-soltando el agarre

La morena la soltó y se sentó al lado de la chica de moña, arreglándole su revuelto cabello-haz lo que quieras, lo que hagas o dejes de hacer-le dijo mirándola de nuevo con sus los ojos oscurecidos y opacos-me tiene sin cuidado

Todos los presentes murmuraban, la inoue estaba roja de furia, e intento aprovechar que rukia estaba sentada para hacer lo mismo que hizo con la chica anterior, pero otra mano…de nuevo…la sujeto

-creo que eres una chica que no acepta la derrota-dijo ichigo con su sonrisa burlona llamando la atención de la morena y la chica de moña

-ah…eres tu corazón-el escuchar eso, ichigo sintió ganas de vomitar quien en su sano juicio le diría eso "_esta chica…se nota que no valora su vida"_ así que mejor la soltaba o se pondría a gritar que la había manoseado

Suspiro-deja a las chicas en paz y vete a hacer algo constructivo-la soltó y se dispuso a caminar al lado contrario

-no las dejare en paz, solo porque tu quieres-dijo cínicamente, el chico paro en seco, escucho bien? esa chica si era atrevida, se dio la vuelta y no tuvo elección, se estaba comportando como un caballero, pero al parecer la gente, solo lo entienden cuando habla como el suele hacerlo

-estas haciendo esto, porque aquel día te ignore y te rechace, y a ella si le puse atención?-señalando a la morena, todos quedaron con cara de uh-golpe-bajo-si es así, suenas como, una tonta niña infantil, estas en 1er año, no crees que es tiempo de madurar?-después de esto siguió su camino

La chica mas roja, pero de vergüenza, salio corriendo, gritando miles de maldiciones para rukia, esta solo escuchaba mientras trataba de animar a la chica de moña.

-no te preocupes, con eso no creo que te moleste mas-dijo la morena para la chica, pero esta solo miraba al suelo, la chica supuso que no tenia confianza hacia los demás así que se le ocurrió según ella, algo que si funcionaria, tomo aire y…-me llamo rukia kuchiki, tengo 11 años, curso el 1er año, no tengo hermanos, y no tengo amigas y tu? Te gustaría ser mi mejor amiga?-dijo de un solo golpe y a duras penas recupero el aire, la chica de moña estaba perpleja de todo lo escuchado

-eh? Porque quieres ser mi amiga? Soy rara, por eso nadie se me acerca adem…

-no te pregunte porque no tienes amigos-levantándose del suelo-te dije si quieres ser mi mejor amiga-estirando su brazo para ayudarla a subir y para que aceptara su propuesta

La chica formo una leve sonrisa, la chica si que tenía coraje, talvez alguien que te ayude a superar tus medios, apoyarte y brindarte su confianza es digno de ser llamado amigo

La chica tomo gustosa su mano-me llamo momo hinamori, curso el 1er año, tengo 11 años, no tengo hermanos y si, me encantaría ser tu mejor amiga

.

.

.

Entonces, se hizo una luz, rukia regreso de nuevo al lugar oscuro; acaba de ver sus recuerdos? Ese era su único pensamiento, si lo era, lo había olvidado?. El día que conoció a momo, el día que se enfrento por primera vez a inoue "y _con razón me odia"_ y el día que conoció a ichigo.

Una imagen de momo apareció frente a ella, se asusto al verla de repente, luego ella desapareció, apareció ishida, seguida de renji, soi fon, nemu, tatsuki. Que estaba pasando, su mente le estaba haciendo una mala jugada? Hasta que sintió una escalofrió en su espalda, se dio la vuelta y ahí estaba…ichigo, extendiéndole la mano…eso tenía que ser una ilusión, pero, se veía tan real.

Hizo caso a su deseo de corresponderle, cada vez que se acercaba a el, el mismo se alejaba, comenzó a correr pero no lo alcanzaba, quería gritar pero su voz no salía, hasta que reunió todas sus fuerzas

.

.

.

-ichigo!-grito a como sus pulmones le permitieron, despertando y golpeando su vista con la luz de una lámpara, se encontraba en un lugar blanco, estaría muerta?. Descarto su idea la ver la cara de su padre y madre cerca de ellos, entonces había soñado sus recuerdos olvidados? Le dolía su cabeza, ahora que recordaba…había tenido un accidente…en realidad no… "alguien" le ocasiono ESE accidente

-rukia debemos hablar-dijo byakuya de forma demasiado seria, mas de lo normal, miro a su madre, su cara, su cara no era de felicidad, algo le decía que el tema de el que hablarían no le gustaría para nada, y esta vez, no era momo

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Habían pasado 4 días desde el incidente, momo bebía un te para despejar sus pensamientos, hasta que sonó su celular, casi nadie la llamaba y al parecer, no le darían buenas noticias

-hola?-pregunto y escucho la voz de rukia, alegrando el día-hola rukia como estas? Cuando volverás al instituto?...

-…-se escuchaba a rukia hablando por teléfono, a momo solo se le abrieron los ojos, comenzó a temblar y no era de frió, sus ojos se perdieron en la nada escuchando a la morena, su alegría había desaparecido, hasta que salio una lagrima perdida.

Todo…absolutamente todo, se estaba volteando de cabeza

_C o n t i n u a r a . . ._

**Ahí esta…espero que les haya gustado, se que hay muchas preguntas que se formaron y yo también me las hice XD pero los capítulos las contestaran por nosotros**

**Ps1: espero sus opiniones, preguntas, quejas y sugerencias**

**Ps2: pero tengan piedad**

**Ps3: larga vida a chappy XD que en los siguientes capítulos hará su aparición, para fastidiar a ichigo \(^^)/**

**Ps4: nos vemos y buen día ichiruki (^^)/**


	8. Malas noticias o arrepentimientos?

_**Bleach y sus personajes son propiedad de tite kubo**_

Agradecimientos a: **Pureheart01**, **Good mass murder**, **akisa** y **thisisCMpunk**: gracias por seguir la historia! Y pues orihime tendrá su merecido, aunque leve, pero lo tendrá, y le atinaron con que alejaría a rukia de ichigo pero no cambiando de instituto y si, rukia conseguirá un galán para dar celos a ichigo XD y no saben quien (¬ ¬) y que hablo rukia con momo? Hoy lo verán…me despido hasta la próxima

_**Nunca te le declares a un chico**_

**Malas noticias o arrepentimiento?**

_Momo's POV_

Todo estaba de cabeza, porque pasa en estos momentos, problemas tras otro, lo peor de todo es que…vuelvo a estar sola? De ahora en adelante estaré sola como antes? Todo esto es gracias a un idiota con cuerpo de hombre, que solo le encanta llamar la atención, todo esto esta pasando gracias al ser mas descerebrado de todo este mundo…kurosaki ichigo.

Comenzó una semana mas, totalmente sola, todas las clases las pase aburridas sin nada que hacer y el recreo…el recreo fue lo que mas odie, kurosaki ichigo, jugando como si nada, es que acaso no notaba nada o se hace, estoy perdiendo mi voluntad, de eso estoy mas que segura.

_Ishida's POV_

Admito que kurosaki, no es el ser mas pensante que he conocido, pero pensé que usaba su única neurona en la cabeza para pensar, al parecer no, no se ha dado cuenta que falta alguien? Es tonto o se hace.

Después del accidente de kuchiki, su padre estuvo apunto de demandar al instituto por falta de seguridad y atención a los estudiantes, pero ella convenció a su padre que no lo hiciera…momo ha dicho que ya se mejoro de su golpe en la cabeza…pero la pregunta que todos nos hacemos es, porque ella no se a presentado a clases? Si se recupero lo más obvio es que ella regresara a sus rutinas de estudiantes…a menos que hubiera otra razón y kuchiki haya tomado otra decisión

Tal vez, creo saber la razón por la que kuchiki no ha regresado, pero…prefiero asegurarme antes de llegar a conclusiones y la persona que me dará información será la misma momo

_Ichigo's POV_

No he visto a la enana, han pasado dos semanas desde el accidente, esto me preocupa demasiado más que lo que creen. Se que no lo aparento pero de nada sirve mostrar mi preocupación si de nada servirá, no se remediara nada.

Lo único que recuerdo del accidente fue a rukia sangrando, y luego solo sentí como mi vista se oscurecía hasta quedar inconsciente. Desperté en el autobús sin camisa y con unas vendas rodeándome la cintura y con un dolor insoportable en un costado. Me encontré con ishida a mi lado y me contó que a rukia la habían trasladado al hospital y que a mi me habían sedado porque me había descontrolado y no quería soltar a rukia y acepto que perdí la cordura en ese momento…pero que mas debía hacer, estábamos hablando de Rukia!

Después del recreo, llamaron a todos los estudiantes de los salones 4to A y B. al aunditorio, de seguro será una regañada o algo por el estilo, entramos al auditorio y todos nos sentamos, estaba de los mas perdido de mis pensamientos antes de escuchar el nombre de rukia, llamando mi total atención

-hemos tenido demasiadas llamadas y reuniones de padres de familia-dijo el director-acuerdo al caso que tuvimos en la excursión, gracias a eso, cada uno de los maestros ha estado investigando el terreno donde se encontraba kuchiki antes de su atentado-atentado? Fue mi único pensamiento, alguien intencionalmente quiso matar a rukia? Cuando encuentre a ese hijo de perra, deseara no haber nacido nunca-estaba pensando si decirlo en publico o en privado, pero creo que vivir la vergüenza de sus errores es la mejor manera de madurar…inoue orihime, esta usted expulsada de este instituto por ser la causante de estos problemas

Me quede ido al igual que todos, inoue fue la culpable de todo esto, pero porque? se que odia a rukia pero hasta el punto de…matarla

-que! Como prueba que soy yo la culpable de lo que le paso a rukia-se levanto gritando, no lo pudo creer, es tan desvergonzada que lo niega

-inoue, esta es la prueba-dijo unohana mostrando uno de los broches en forma de flor que ella siempre presumía, lo único que sentí fue un ira incontrolable, esta vez si cumpliría las palabras que le dijo la ultima vez

"_no te hagas la inocente y asustada conmigo, se muy bien que golpeaste apropósito a la enana y escúchame bien inoue-mi aspecto supongo que era como la de una película de horror-vuelve a tocar a rukia y créeme que me olvidare que eres una chica y te pondré de cabeza-fue lo único que dije y me fui."_

-la esperamos en la dirección…cof…cof-dijo ukitake el maestro guía de rukia-eso es todo se pueden retirar jóvenes

Todos salieron tranquilos, excepto yo, no entre al salón que me tocaba, no me importa si falto a clases, inoue me las iba a pagar por haberle hecho eso a rukia, iba directo a la dirección hasta que alguien me tomo del brazo y ese alguien fue ishida acompañado de…momo?

_Normal POV (no se me ocurrió que poner XD)_

-ichigo, tenemos que hablar contigo-antes de que ichigo reclamara ishida se le adelanto-es de kuchiki rukia y si esperas para mas tarde, te arrepentirás-confundiendo al kurosaki

Suspiro-ok, los escucho

-tu y rukia no se verán nunca jamás-dijo momo, ichigo quedo mudo, lo tomaron con la guardia baja y sin anestesia, el ya no vería a rukia?- a decir verdad, ninguno de nosotros la volverá a ver-silencio- y todo por tu culpa…!-grito señalando al kurosaki y mirándolo con desden

-que!-ahora si que no entendía nada, no volvería a ver a rukia por su misma culpa?-pero yo que hice para qu…

-tus intentos de llamar su atención, y de mostrarle tu amor de la forma mas cavernícola que he visto, eso fue lo que hiciste!-el chico no asimilaba, nada, que tenia que ver el en eso, la persona que le hizo daño a rukia fue inoue no el

-momo, creo que seria conveniente que le explicaras todo lo que me contaste, si se lo resumes de esa manera no entenderá

La chica estaba molesta con el kurosaki. Había conversado con ishida sobre lo que esta pasando con rukia, y este al escucharlo le dio alerta de problemas emocionales para ichigo.

-esta bien…escúchame bien kurosaki ichigo que solo te lo diré una vez

_Flash back_

Habían pasado 4 días desde el incidente, momo bebía un te para despejar sus pensamientos, hasta que sonó su celular, casi nadie la llamaba y al parecer, no le darían buenas noticias

-hola?-pregunto y escucho la voz de rukia, alegrando el día-hola rukia como estas? Cuando volverás al instituto?

_-momo, no volveré al instituto, mi padre se ira de viaje a los estados unidos por asuntos de trabajo-_se escuchaba a rukia hablando por teléfono, a momo solo se le abrieron los ojos, comenzó a temblar y no era de frió.

-pero…es solo un…viaje…talvez regresaras en dos o tres semanas-titubeo, asimilando aun la desagradable noticia

-_no momo, es un asusto muy importante y me llevara con el y en ese lugar terminare todos mis estudios, trate de que cambiara de opinión pero uso como excusa los problemas que he tenido en el instituto…lo siento…lo siento mucho momo-_rukia comenzó a llorar afectando a momo e imitando la misma acción.

-cuando te vas?-dijo a duras penas

-_en dos semanas, supongo que no vendrás a despedirme…se que no te gustan las escenas tristes…_

_-_no importa supongo que lo soportare, eres y serás mi mejor amiga así que…

-_no…no te preocupes si vas…no soportare ver tu cara de tristeza…es mas no le digas a NADIE que me voy del país, si? Nos contactaremos por email, Me voy…adiós momo-_no dijo nada y solo escucho como colgaba la persona al otro lado de la línea

_Final flash back_

-eso fue lo que conversamos y como veras la base de ese problemas son las estupideces que tu y inoue hicieron y en estos momentos ella debe estar en el avión para irse para siempre-esto ultimo le quedo grabado al peli naranja, sonando como eco en su mente

-como?

-estas sordo o que te dije que me pusieras atención, han pasado dos semanas desde el accidente, y hoy sale el avión de rukia, eres idito…-se quedo con las palabras en la boca al ver como el chico salio corriendo como alma que se la llevan seguido de el chico de gafas

Paso por todos los lugares, hasta la entrada sin embrago, el inspector del instituto no lo dejo salir sin tener una constancia o una emergencia que sea creíble, pero a ichigo kurosaki no lo detenían y menos en esas circunstancias, así que ignoro al inspector y salto el portón a como pudo.

-kurosaki! baja de inmediato o serás expulsado!-en eso llego ishida bien agitado

-inspector…hirako…me disculpo en nombre de kurosaki-respirando aire a como puede-kurosaki tiene un problema que no puede esperar y si lo hace-silencio-no podrá ni con el mismo

El inspector, de inmediato supo a que se refería, a decir verdad siempre sabía porque ichigo se metía en problemas, problemas en el que el provocaba intencionalmente solo para llamar la atención de cierta chica.

Por otro lado ichigo solo pensaba en correr, rukia se le iba de sus brazos literalmente. El aeropuerto estaba a 10 min. En auto bus, llegaría más rápido si corría o eso era lo que pensaba.

Se tardo 20 min. O mas corriendo y pensó que había llegado tarde, hasta que miro a rukia junto a sus padres caminando hacia la puerta donde se suponía que estaría el avión esperándolos, eso lo alarmo y olvido lo cansado y adolorido que estaba para continuar corriendo.

-rukia! Espera!-grito llamando la atención de no solo a la morena sino a todos los presentes incluyendo a sus padres, principalmente a byakuya

-ichigo?-estaba soñando o el destino le estaba haciendo una mala jugada

-rukia! No te vayas! Recuerdas lo que me prometiste hace 4 años! Lo recuerdas cierto! Rukia!-trato de entrar a la sala donde se encontraba su amada, pero los de seguridad del aeropuerto lo agarraron e intentaban sacarlo pero les era imposible, menos si se trataba de un ichigo desesperado

_-_promesa…-susurro cabizbaja con su mirada oscurecida-recordar…

_-gr-gracias por ayudarme-rascándose la sien_

_-no hay de que, cuando sientas dolor o estés herido, búscame y yo te las sanare- causándole un sonrojo al inocente ichigo._

-rukia quien es ese muchacho es un amigo tuyo-pregunto hisana al ver el gran escándalo y la tristeza de su hija

-vamonos, el avión nos va a dejar y no quiero perder el tiempo por una escena tan patética como esta-dijo byakuya adelantándose

-rukia si es tu amigo puedes despe…

-no! El no es mi amigo-dijo levantando su cara con los ojos llorosos-el no es nada mió!-grito

Hisana sintió el dolor de las palabras de su hija, entendía perfectamente quien era ese chico, era el mismo que ayudo hace mucho tiempo, ese cabello no lo iba a olvidar…además es un buen muchacho después de todo es el hijo de masaki…y sabia que su hija le había tomado mucho cariño a aquel muchacho que estaba dispuesto a todo por ella

-ya basta ichigo! No entiendes que me voy, y no quería que nadie viniera a despedirme…principalmente TU! Vete de aquí! NO TE QUIERO VER!-dejando al joven kurosaki perplejo, eso fue todo lo que hizo para dejarlo sin fuerzas, su cara se torno triste, mirando hacia el suelo dejo de forcejear-vete de aquí-continuo la morena al borde de lagrimas-intenta detenerme y yo…yo no te perdonare ichigo…vete…solo eres un estorbo!-"_lo siento ichigo pero es la única forma que desistas de esto…lo siento ichigo…hasta nun.."_

_-_no te dejare ir RUKIA…!-su mirada no era ni de terror, furia, tristeza o alegría…era de inmensa determinación, no la iba dejar ir, pasara lo que pasara, si tenia que pasar por encima de su amargado padre lo haría sin pensarlo dos veces.

No podía creerlo, seguía en su intento detenerla, aun cuando le dijo todas esas cosas horribles. El chico no le creyó nada de lo que le dijo, esas palabras solo las dijo para que se fuera y la olvidara.

Error…

El nunca la olvidaría, y la buscaría hasta el fin del mundo si era necesario, rukia era suya le doliera a quien le doliera y si estaban en desacuerdo con eso…entonces el se los haría entender.

No podía ver mas, era demasiado para ella, por eso le dijo a momo que no le contara nada a nadie, para evitar que ichigo llegara y sufriera todo esto. Sabia muy bien lo que le prometió, pero esta vez, era ella la causante de ese dolor y lamentablemente no seria ella quien sanaría su dolor

-es suficiente-se dio la vuelta-hasta nunca…kurosaki ichigo-dijo soltando las lagrimas que había estado reteniendo para que ichigo no la viera, pero ichigo las había visto, era difícil perder de vista todas las acciones de su enana

-rukia…no te vayas, rukia no te vayas, RUKIA NO ME DEJES…!-por fin se soltó del agarre de los de seguridad…pero era demasiado tarde, la puerta se había cerrado tras las espaldas de rukia, que solo lo veía con sus hermosos ojos llorosos violetas-azules…ichigo sintió como algo en su pecho se comprimía y se quebraba a la vez, desplomándolo y cayendo de rodillas al suelo, con la cara gacha ocultando las lagrimas que salían de sus orbes cafés

"_así termina todo, rukia?"_-pensó golpeando el suelo

_C o n t i n u a r a . . ._

**Espero que le haya gustado el capitulo, el siguiente capitulo _continuar sin ti? _Tratara sobre todo el año sin rukia y una sorpresa que ha ichigo le pone los pelos de punta**

**Ps1: escriban sus opiniones, preguntas, quejas y sugerencias**

**Ps2: pero tengan piedad**

**Ps3: nos vemos y que tengan un buen día ichiruki (^^)/**


	9. continuar sin ti?

_**Bleach y sus personajes son propiedad de tite kubo**_

Agradecimientos a: **Pureheart01, akisa, good mass murder**; se que dilate, retrase con este capitulo pero aquí esta, tarde pero seguro…se que soy mala, soy muy insensible wajajajaja…cof cof, lo siento bueno disfruten el capitulo

_**Nunca te le declares a un chico**_

**Continuar sin ti?**

Ha pasado una semana desde que rukia se fue a los estados unidos, todos los días que pasaron fueron duros para los amigos de la morena y horribles para ichigo.

Ichigo, había faltado a clases tres días seguidos, pero su "agradable" y "cariñoso" padre lo obligo a que se levantara de la cama y viera la luz del sol.

Sin embargo, que saliera de sus oscura recamara y de su escandalosa casa no quería decir que su cara de tristeza y de depresión se le quitara de su preciosa cara, llego al instituto y todas las miradas estaban sobre el

Seguramente ya se habían enterado del incidente en el aeropuerto, y como no, si hasta había salido en el noticiero de las 7pm, de solo recordar todo lo que paso después de ver cerrarse las puertas a las espaldas de rukia, le daban ganas de salir corriendo y gritar todo lo que sentía en esos momentos. No se sentía tan abatito desde el día que murió su mama en aquel accidente de automóvil

Lo peor de todo, es que sentía como había puesto en ridículo, a su familia, por salir en televisión, gritando como loco. Aunque estaba conciente lo que decía y HACIA.

**Flash back**

Los guardias de seguridad estaban pesando, que hacer con el muchacho que estaba recostado de rodillas, con las manos a la espalda amarradas con las esposas, con la cabeza gacha, pensaban que era un delincuente por el color de su cabello, luego que era un loco que se había escapado de un hospital psiquiátrico, hasta que decidieron contactarse con su familia, si es que tenia, pensaron

-oye muchacho, necesitamos contactarnos con tu familia-le dijo un hombre frente a el, el chico no contesto-díctanos el numero!-grito el hombre

-######...-comenzó a decir los numero, se dispuso a levantar su cara para ver hablar al hombre con el teléfono celular, estaría en problemas.

-vendrán por ti en unas horas, agradece que eres menor de edad sino estarías tras las rejas por unos días, por hacer un escándalo en un lugar publico- el chico solo lo miraba, su cara no tenia ninguna expresión, ni siquiera emoción, y de nuevo bajo la mirada.

Paso media hora hasta que su papa se apareció, miro al chico tirado en el suelo, paso de cerca de el y se fue hablar con el de seguridad, ichigo solo escucho un "no volverá a suceder" "_por supuesto que no volverá a suceder" _pensó el chico, sintió como le quitaban las esposas, pero este no se digno a levantarse

-ichigo, levántate, tus hermanas están preocupadas por ti- al escuchar la palabra "hermanas" reacciono, estaba siendo egoísta al hacer preocupar a todos, pensando que solo el sufría, pero eso no era suficiente para aliviar su dolor, quería a su lado a rukia, si ella no estaba no seria el mismo.

Salieron del aeropuerto, y subieron al auto, su padre la volante y el en la parte de atrás, en todo el camino fue de un inmenso silencio, hasta que llegaron y entraron a su hogar, ichigo caminaba por las escaleras rumbo a su cuarto con el numero 15 colgando en la puerta, pero su padre se puso enfrente obstruyendo el paso del muchacho

-ichigo, tenemos que hablar-dijo sorprendentemente serio

-no tengo ganas

-Pues que te den ganas-dijo muy molesto, agarrándolo del hombro-acaso no te das cuenta lo que hiciste!

-se muy bien lo que hice…aleje a la persona que mas quiero gracias a mis estupideces!-dijo soltando el agarre para luego correr y encerrarse en el cuarto, dejando atónito a su padre

Cerro la puerta y se recostó resbalando en ella para caer al piso, se encogió de rodillas para recostar su cabeza en ella "_ahora que hago? Ella no volverá"_

Toc! Toc! Escucho que tocaban a su puerta pero lo ignoro estaba quebrándose la cabeza pensado en como hacer volver a rukia

-ichigo, se que debes estar sufriendo, pero…dime, que harás si estas en ese estado, si te aíslas no resolverás nada-dijo su padre detrás de la puerta- se que no me abrirás la puerta pero escúchame bien, si necesitas a alguien con quien habl…-no termino la frase ya que ichigo abrió la puerta, haciendo señal de que entrara

Ichigo se sentó en la silla de su escritorio mientras que su papa se sentó a las orillas de la cama, estuvieron en silencio hasta que el kurosaki hablo

-dime viejo, que hago? Ella no…

-no digas tonterías ichigo!…ella volverá, los hijos no siempre dependen de los padres, además se que volverá…después de todo es la hija de hisana-ante eso el chico quedo perplejo, como sabia del nombre de la mama de rukia? Se lo iba a preguntar pero su padre adivino lo que diría- la mama de rukia era la mejor amiga de masaki en la secundaria, y byakuya era uno de mis compañeros, no éramos tan amigos que digamos, me mantenía con ryuken, el papa de ishida-"_como quien dice, ya estaba destinado a que uryu fuera mi supuesto amigo" _pensó con su cara de hastiado

Después de esa conversación, su padre se fue a atender la pequeña clínica que tenían e ichigo comenzó a pensar de nuevo en los problemas, que tanto fue su esfuerzo que termino dormido

-ichigo estará bien papa-pregunto una dulce niña de cabello castaño

-no te preocupes yuzu el estará bien

-siempre dices eso viejo, pero termina siendo lo contrario-dijo de brazos cruzados una peli negra

Su "adorable" padre corrió hacia un póster de masaki que había en la sala gritando

-masaki, nuestro hijo se quedo sin mujer que le quite su castidad y nuestras hija no me creen nada- lloro en un mar de lagrimas

-deberíamos quitar ese cartel-dijeron unísono las jovencitas

**Final flash back**

Al tocar el timbre de las 7am, todos los del salón estaban en reverendo ruido, pero en cuanto entro ichigo todos cayeron en mero silencio, "_idiotas" _pensó el kurosaki al ver como sus compañeros murmuraban, que de seguro era de el, todas las clases como siempre aburridas y en su estado de verdad que lo cabreaban. Pensó que la única persona que de seguro le hablaría también lo ignoraba, quien era esa persona? Claro que ishida, ya que sabia de su condición, estaba por volverse loco hasta que por fin llego el recreo.

Sabia muy bien que no podía jugar fútbol como lo hacia antes, pensarían que los quiere matar a todos, así que mejor se sentó en el suelo a ver el juego

-kurosaki-lo llamo el de gafas

-vaya, hasta que por fin te dignas a hablarme…que quieres!-levanto la mirada hacia el chico que estaba a su lado

-primero que todo si no te he hablado es porque si lo hacia te diría toda la verdad y segundo creo que es hora de decírtela

-de que verdad estas hablando, la gafas te están afectando o que?

-para nada, mas bies eres tu el cabeza hueca que no se da cuenta de nada, mira tu celular en las bandejas de entrada y luego las de salida

-para que mierd…

-solo hazlo!

El chico cabreado por las insistencias de su amigo busco en su teléfono celular, al leer todo quedo estupefacto

Bandeja de entrada

De: Rukia

"_hola, Ichigo"_

De: Rukia

"_necesito contarte algo"_

De: Rukia

"_estoy enamorada de ti"_

Porque estaban esos mensajes de rukia confesando su amor por el, ni siquiera sabia que tenia el numero de ella, pero lo que miro después no lo dejo confundido

Bandeja de salida

Para: Rukia

"_que quieres, kuchiki"_

Para: Rukia

"_deja de comportarte como una niñata y escríbelo ya!"_

Para: Rukia

"_por favor! por que tendría que andar contigo,_

_Una chica fea, plana y sin gracia,_

_Que solo arruinara mi reputación,_

_Mientras que puedo andar con una verdadera mujer_

_Talvez te resulte con el cabeza de piña de renji,_

_No me jodas"_

-que demonios es esto!-le grito a ishida mostrándole esos espantosos mensajes que supuestamente le había escrito a su enana, para empezar, nunca la llamaba por su apellido y menos niñata, bueno talvez al principio de conocerla, en fin la llamaba enana! ella no es fea, no es tan plana tiene un cuerpo perfecto y que no tiene gracia? Por favor la gracia se le sale hasta por los poros, es educada, refinada y una elegancia sin fin

-momo me contó que el día de las madres, rukia llego a su casa con los apuntes ya que ese día ella enfermo, y ese día le propuse que te enviara ese mensaje ya que no podía decírtelo frente a frente…

-y? eso no explica esto!

-déjame terminar quieres?-suspiro-recuerdas que después de salir de clases fuimos madarame y yo a tu casa a terminar los apuntes de las clases que TU no escribiste?-a lo que el chico asintió-cuando te fuiste, me fui a tu cocina a comer…

-con que fuiste tu el que se comió mi pudín de chocolate!-señalando al chico de gafas, con un tic en el ojo

-cálmate! Era solo un pudín, y deja de desviar el tema, cuando regrese de comer madarame estaba con tu celular, que al parecer chateaba con kuchiki…-en un abrir y cerrar de ojos kurosaki salio corriendo en busca de madarame-kurosaki! O por todos los cielos-dijo por lo bajo

:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:

Corría con todas sus fuerzas, madarame se las pagaría, todo por lo que esta pasando el y rukia era por su culpa. Siguió corriendo hasta que por fin lo encontró, cerca del bar del instituto y en lo único que pensó fue abalanzarse sobre el y golpearlo hasta matarlo y eso fue lo que hizo lo tomo de la camisa y le dio un puñetazo en la cara tirándolo al suelo, todos los presentes salieron corriendo dejando a los dos hombres en su pelea

-maldito!-le grito ichigo subiéndose encima de el y agarrándole del cuello del uniforme-como te atreviste a meterte entre rukia y yo-golpeándolo de nuevo en la cara, madarame estaba sangrando de los labios pero ichigo le importo poco

Madarame a como pudo lo empujo, tirando al suelo al chico, este se levanto de inmediato para propiciarle otro golpe, pero el otro lo detuvo –que yo sepa…tu nunca tuviste nada con "esa" -aprovecho para darle un puñetazo en el estomago y otro en la quijada. Esto puso furioso al kurosaki, alguien que se refería de esa manera a rukia y que lo golpeaba en pelea no salía vivo para contarlo, excepto…

Pam! Yamamoto lo golpeo en la cabeza-kurosaki ichigo y madarame ikkaku de inmediato a mi oficina!-dijo molesto el director, reprimió sus ganas de matar a ikkaku, sino el seria a quien matarían por desobedecer.

Llegaron a la oficina del director, y se sentaron en las dos sillas frente al escritorio de este, se quedaron en un largo

-quien empezó esta pelea-dijo el anciano

-fue el-contesto de inmediato madarame señalando al chico que lo miraba con ira

-es cierto, fui yo quien empezó todo, lo único que quería era matarlo-la sinceridad del muchacho los dejo en silencio y ya que eso lo molestaba decidió hablar-gracias a el y meterse en mi vida privada, rukia se fue del instituto y del país

Silencio

-madarame…esta usted expulsado definitivamente-pam! Se escucho el choque del bastón contra el piso

-que! Solo por eso!-grito el muchacho y por otro lado ichigo que tenia cara de eh?

-joven madarame, creo que debo hacerle entender que la señorita kuchiki era una de nuestras mejores alumnas y uno de los pilares mas fuerte de nuestro rendimiento académico como instituto…y gracias a sus tonterías, el padre de la joven retiro sus documentos estudiantiles y no creo que usted, pueda llegar al nivel de esa señorita y si en este instituto hay personas como usted, que quiere desprestigiar este lugar, creo que es mejor que usted se retire de aquí-silencio de parte de los muchachos "_la enana si que era importante" _-y en cuanto a usted joven kurosaki, ya que provoco la pelea y veo que tiene que ver con el asunto de la señorita kuchiki usted esta expulsado-eso dejo con cara de terror al imaginar como su padre lo reprendería por el resto de sus días, de seguro lo mandaría a mendigar o pedir limosna en las esquinas- por tres días-pam! Termino la frase su director y por fin suspiro de alivio por primera vez en una semana-pueden salir

a las afueras de la oficina del director, ishida lo esperaba para saber que había ocurrido pero este no contesto ninguna de sus preguntas. Pasaron las clases y por fin había llegado la hora de salida y observo como madarame se retiraba del instituto con sus documentos le tiraba una bola de papel y al abrirla, miro algo escrito

"_esto apenas comienza"_

Que era eso? Una amenaza? Si claro si le hiciera caso cada una de las que le envían todos lo días, el ya estuviera lejos de ese lugar, pero no era de esos tipos que corrían a esconderse, además sin rukia que estuviera cerca no tenia nada que perder, en eso se le acerco ishida

-sabes-le dijo- creo que la muerte de madarame…no me hubiera devuelto a rukia y si fuera así ella no me querría ver ni en pintura

-hasta ahora te das cuentas, hay que ver que eres un cabezotas, una chica no quiere ver a su amado como un matón

Silencio

-hay que irnos a casa-a lo que ishida asentía

.

.

.

15 de julio, el cumpleaños de ichigo! (N/A: lo siento me emocione con su cumpleaños XD) ese día estaba nublado "_genial, este regalo de cumpleaños esta súper"_

-hermanito! Baja te tenemos una sorpresa!-lo llamo su hermana yuzu

-ya voy-con pereza se levanto de la cama, y bajo las escaleras y luego de eso recibió una patada voladora de su padre

-feliz cumpleaños hijo

-papa, así recibes a tu hijo en su cumpleaños!

-hermano, ignora al viejo y ven a ver tu sorpresa-decía karin tomando del brazo a su hermano, ignorando el escándalo de su loco padre en el póster de su difunta esposa

-sorpresa! Feliz cumpleaños hermano-le dijeron unísono las jovencitas mostrando un pastel de chocolate

-wow! Gracias-fingió cara de sorpresa que las niñas creyeron inocentemente _"y yo que pensé que tenían a rukia en negligee y con un moñito de regalo en la cabeza, como regalo de cumpleaños" _sacudió su cabeza al darse cuenta de sus pervertidos pensamientos "_tus hermanas lo hicieron con todo su cariño, no seas mal agradecido ichigo" _se sentaron en la mesa a degustar del pastel, cuando en eso comenzó a llover para que minutos después se fuera la luz

-ichigo, tenemos otra sorpresa para ti-dijo isshin con una gran sonrisa, se levanto de la silla dejando nervioso al muchacho, nada bueno puede pasar cuando se le mira esa sonrisota, estaba oscuro y afuera llovía y que se fuera la luz no ayudaba mucho en ese momento, se detuvo justo en la puerta y la abrió dándole paso una sombra que, por el deslumbre de un rayo, se logro ver su rostro, e ichigo al verlo se atraganto con el pastel

-t-tu qu-que haces aquí!-salto de la silla señalando al individuo

-ha pasado mucho tiempo…rey-dijo un joven parecido a el con la diferencia de cabello blanco, piel muy pero muy blanca, ojos de iris amarilla con el contorno negro, era un muchacho muy raro, vestía una camisa de cuello azul y un pantalón de mezclilla negro

-dime que esta no es la sorpresa que me preparaste VIEJO-dijo con cara de furia el chico

-oh vamos ichigo, solo te vine a visitar, no he venido a devorarte el alma como te decía cuando éramos pequeños-dijo con una sonrisa terrorífica-jaja jaja debes ver tu cara, es graciosa-pego la carcajada abrazando su estomago al ver la cara de miedo de ichigo

Para entender mejor, el muchacho que tanto pone nervioso a ichigo es su primo ogichi, hijo de Stark kurosaki el hermano de isshin y su esposa harribel kurosaki, a simple vista al ver al chico, pareciera que tuviera una enfermedad, pero no, no la tiene. Ichigo y el se conocieron desde casi su nacimiento, ogichi nació primero que el, un 29 de mayo y después nació ichigo; tres años después stark visitaba a su hermano junto a su esposa e hijo muy frecuentemente, y cuando este conoció a ichigo le dedico una sonrisa tétrica haciendo llorar a ichigo y desde entonces le encanto hacerlo llorar.

**Flash back**

Masaki y harribel estaban en la sala platicando tomando el té, mientras ichigo y ogichi de 6 años jugaban en el pequeño jardín, bueno si a eso se le llamaba jugar.

Ichigo estaba escondido detrás de un masetero, esperando que su "adorable" primo no lo encontrara y no porque estaban jugando a las escondidas.

-rey! Donde estas…-decía burlonamente el niño, viendo un objeto color naranja y caminando hacia el-ichigo te devorare el alma y me quedare con tu cuerpo para controlarlo a mi antojo ja ja ja ja-se reía como un maniático.

Ichigo de lo asustado salio corriendo en busca de su mama, en mero llanto, causándole una gotita en la sien a ogichi "_que le pasa?"_ pensó

-mama…!-entro a la sala directo a abrazar a su mama

-que te pasa hijo-dijo con dulzura, pero recibió más llantos, en eso entro ogichi, acercándose a su madre

-ogichi, deja de asustar así a tu primo

-yo no lo asusto mama, yo hablo así, verdad rey?-dando esa sonrisa que le ponía los pelos de punta a ichigo, causando mas fuerte el llanto del mencionado

-hablando de eso, ogichi, porque le llamas rey a ichigo?-pregunto masaki con curiosidad

-eh?-sonrojándose por la voz de su tía-porque…ambos somos iguales la diferencia es nuestro color de piel y ojos, así que el me gana por mas puntos-rascándose la sien, causando las risas de las señoras excepto ichigo que seguía llorando

**Final flash back**

-lo que son los viejos tiempos, no, rey?-le dijo con su especial sonrisa e ichigo pego un salto, quitándole la sonrisa de los labios-por todos lo cielos ichigo, acabas de cumplir 17 años y todavía me tienes miedo?

-n-no-fue lo único que contesto, estaba demasiado nervioso ya que su padre y sus hermanas salieron de "compras" una gran excusa para dejarlos solos y que el se muriera del terror

-mi tío me contó tu problema con rukia-al escucharlo mencionar ese nombre lo hizo reaccionar, porque la llamaba por su nombre con tanta confianza?

-porque…

-conocí a rukia el día del funeral de mi tía ese día tu no la conociste porque estabas encerado en tu cuarto-le dijo en semblante serio-tuve la impresión que te gustaría verla, y al final tuve razón, al parecer la conociste dos años después o eso me contó mi tío-silencio-ella te dio un clavel cierto

El chico estaba sorprendido, su papa le contó todo eso o solo lo decía por instinto-si, un día la escuche diciendo que ella era como un clavel

-a mi también me la dio, al principio pensé que estaba loca, pero luego le pregunte por que me la entregaba y supongo que me dijo lo mismo que tu escuchaste

-supongo…pero no tiene caso, su papa se la llevo lejos.

-su papa es muy amargado, he hasta pensado que es mas amargado que tu-dijo, cabreando al muchacho mientras el se pegaba la carcajada-supongo es hora de dormir, así que vamonos-se levanto de las silla rumbo a las escaleras, pero detuvo el paso al ver que ichigo no se movía y solo lo miraba extrañado-mi tío me dijo que podía quedarme en tu habitación

-que…!

-no te preocupes, no te quitare tu alma mientras estés dormido-siguió subiendo y entro al cuarto de ichigo-ah! Se me olvidaba, el año que viene te tengo otra sorpresa ja ja ja ja

"_alguien allá arriba me odia"_

.

.

.

17 de agosto otra temporada de exámenes, exámenes que ichigo logro pasar por un pelito, no tenia cabeza para estudiar, ya ni tenia ganas

15 de septiembre, el salón de ichigo había sido el campeón de fútbol de todo el instituto, lastima que a el no le permitieran jugar por todos los problemas que ha causado

19 de octubre, por una extraña razón todas las chicas de todos lo salones le regalaban obsequios o chocolates, otras solo se le abalanzaban al azar, hasta en el recreo se entero que las de su salón habían hecho un plan para levarle el animo, que por cierto no les funciono nada, las ignoraba "_si no es rukia, no es nadie"_ pensó

Y por fin…22 de noviembre, el fin de año escolar, los de su salón habían preparado una fiesta para finalizar su año escolar, fiesta a la que ichigo no asistió.

Había pasado su 4to año de arrastra, pero lo paso, ahora solo le falta esperar el año entrante para terminar las secundaria y prepararse para los exámenes de admisión en la universidad en la carrera de medicina.

"_no tengo opción, seguiré mi vida sin ti rukia…"_

_C o n t i n u a r a . . . _

**Como estuvo! Ahora ogichi entrara en el fic! \(^^)/ y no solo el, los arrancar también, y una nueva chica se meterá en la vida de ichigo, en el siguiente capitulo: _el año de sorpresas_**

**Ps1: espero sus preguntas, opiniones, quejas y sugerencias**

**Ps2: pero tengan piedad**

**Ps3: nos vemos y que tengan un buen día ichiruki (^^)/**


	10. El año de sorpresas

_**Bleach y sus personajes son propiedad de tite kubo**_

Agradecimientos a: **Yukime-sama, Pureheart01 y Akisa**: hola! Gracias por leer y apoyarme, al parecer les gusto que Ogichi entrara al Fic, y yo también estoy alegre contenta etc. Y akisa prepárate, porque me da la impresión que te dará el telele jajajaja

Bien, ahora disfruten el capitulo

_**Nunca te le declares a un chico**_

**El año de sorpresas**

13 de febrero, otro inicio de clases, lo mas sorprendentes es que había mas nuevos que lo normal y algunos con cara de delincuentes, mas que el. Lo peor de todo es que solo habría un salón de 5to año. Los llamaron a todos para la reunión en el auditorio y el discurso de apertura, cosa que al muchacho le intereso poco, cada año el anciano decía lo mismo. Dio la orden para que se dirigieran a sus respectivos salones, entraron y lo alumnos de nuevo ingreso se presentaron.

-hola me llamo toushiro hitsugaya-fue lo único que dijo

-buenos días me llamo senna inoue, es un gusto-esto llamo la atención a peli naranjo "_dijo inoue? Por todos los cielos es su hermana o que? de seguro es igual que ella"_-pensó con fastidio

-siguiente-dijo kempachi, el nuevo guía de ichigo, un hombre con cara escalofriante y una sonrisa tétrica con los cabellos negros en punta "_ahora el sádico de kempachi es mi guía, este día no puede estar peor"_(N/A: nunca digan o piensen esa frase o se hará realidad) y en eso entro por la puerta con gran cansancio que se notaba que había corrido, la persona que nadie se esperaba

-espere…falto…yo-dijo recuperándose del cansancio-lo siento…me llamo rukia kuchiki, es un placer conocerlos-dijo sonriente, ichigo al oír su nombre sintió una estaca en el corazón, era ella o estaba teniendo una ilusión?

Todos sus amigos estaban con cara de que? Según lo que sabían, ella no volvería, pero ahí estaba ella, frente a ellos.

"_no puede ser"-_rukia…-susurro, tenían tan abierto los ojos que sentía que si los habría mas, se le saldrían "_un momento, como que un gusto en conocernos, si ya nos conoce" _

-no te preocupes que no eres la única persona que llega tarde ja ja ja-dijo la persona que reúne todos los miedos de ichigo en un solo ser-me llamo ogichi kurosaki, y no es un gusto en conocerlos, vine aquí para devorarle el alma a mi primito querido

-ja ja ja ja, asi se habla muchacho, me agrada tu actitud-dijo el guía del salón "_perfecto…no solo el asesino este será mi guía, sino que tendré que cuidarme las espaldas…de ogichi"-_pensó escondiéndose detrás de unos cuadernos, mientras que ishida lo miraba con una gotita en la sien y rukia miraba al chico que decía ser primo de ichigo, porque le resultaba familiar-alguien mas!-grito kempachi

-nosotros-dijo un chico pálido con unas largas rayas verticales negras en la parte bajas de los ojos, cabello negro hasta los hombros y ojos color verde; acompañado de un chico de cabello y ojos celestes-me llamo ulquiorra cifer

-escúchenme bien, que no repetiré mi nombre!-grito-mi nombre es grimmjow jeagerjaques y seré el jefe de este salón…

-bueno ya estuvo chico metrosexual, acepto que insultes a estos gusanos pero el jefe de este lugar soy yo-dijo el guía el salón, haciendo una pelea con el

Por otro lado, ogichi tomo a rukia del brazo directo a unas sillas vacías al lado de ichigo-hola, primo te gusto mi sorpresa-dijo burlándose del muchacho-mira-le mostró a una rukia confundida-ella es rukia kuchiki, rukia el es ichigo kurosaki

No sabia que hacer, tenia su razón de regresar al frente de ella y solo de recordar lo que paso en el aeropuerto no le ayudaba mucho que digamos _"piensa rukia, piensa"…_

-es un placer conocerte…Rukia-dijo indiferente el muchacho haciendo estremecer a la chica por su tono de voz, mientras que ogichi lo miraba con la ceja izquierda levantada, que le pasaba no era porque la alejaron de el es que estaba en estado vegetativo y ahora que la tenia enfrente…así reaccionaba…como un idiota

-rukia…!-grito momo, abalanzándose encima de ella-volviste, no lo puedo creer!

-si…momo…no puedo…respirar

-lo siento, todos están esperándote-dijo señalando a sus antiguos amigos-vamos-guiñándola a su grupo

Pero nadie se daba cuenta que cierta chica de cabello morado y ojos cafés miraba la escenita de Ichigo y Rukia y ahora la actual pelea de primo a primo

-hay que ver que te comportas como un idiota ichigo-le dijo dándole un manotazo en la cabeza

-auch! Oye que te pasa…

-sabes…de verdad me dan ganas de devorarme tu alma-le dijo acercando su rostro al de el pelinaranja y poniendo su mano derecha a la cara del muchacho, haciéndolo temblar-sabes lo que me pasa?-a lo que el chico negó-que la chica que tanto dices amar regreso y tu la desprecias como un verdadero imbecil…ESO es lo que me pasa-se separo del muchacho sentándose en la silla a espaldas de ichigo "_mire toda mi vida pasar"_-trago grueso el peli naranjo

El salón, estaba en verdadero ruido, pero el par de primos estaba en silencio, Rukia intentaba escaparse de sus amigos para hablar con ichigo, cierto chico nuevo de cabello celeste no le quitaba los ojos de encima a la morena y la chica de cabello morado, al kurosaki a color

Ring! Ring! Por fin el recreo, gritaron los alumnos de todos los salones, y por fin pensó la morena al saber que por fin hablaría con su amado y en cuanto salio del salón se dispuso a buscarlo, pero alguien la detuvo y al darse vuelta…

-tu debes de ser rukia kuchiki, cierto?-dijo una sonriente muchacha

-así es y tu quien eres?

-me llamo senna inoue…es un gusto

-inoue…?

-iré al punto ya que no me gusta perder el tiempo con miserias como tu-tomándola del cuello-escúchame bien mosquita muerta, mi prima orihime no hizo un buen trabajo que digamos con kurosaki ichigo, y veo cual fue su error…ella creía que eras tu el obstáculo, pero en realidad es que ichigo es mucho hombre para ella y menos para ti…así que si te interpones en mi camino, de pisoteare como la hormiga que er…

-aquí el único insecto rastrero eres TU, a mi no me hace ningún daño tus palabras-dijo con su rostro oscurecido y soltando violentamente el brazo de senna-a orihime no le guardo rencor y a decir verdad nunca me cayo mal, pero tu, a simple vista eres una VIBORA EN PERSONA!-la miro a los ojos con sus ojos llenos de ira-solo de verte ya me das asco

Senna estaba furiosa nadie le faltaba el respeto de esa manera y menos alguien como ella, estaba apunto de darle una bofetada cuando alguien la asusto

-ah…!

-ah…!-grito ogichi, dejando a rukia y a senna con cara de eh?

-por que gritaste?-pregunto la asustada

-que yo sepa, una bruja grita cuando encuentra su victima, así que la victima también grita-dijo burlonamente, asiendo que la chica se enfureciera y se fuera, sin antes hacerle una seña a rukia, que la tomo como "cuídate"-y tu-refiriéndose a la morena, asustándola de paso-ichigo te ha hablado de mi o doy miedo por naturaleza, en fin, no deberías estar hablando con ichigo?

-como es que…no me digas que escuchaste todo?

-en parte, escuche a partir de "tu debes de ser rukia kuchiki cierto"-dejando a la chica con una gotita en la sien "_este tipo, es demasiado raro"_

Ogichi se llevo a rukia a la cancha y cuando llegaron, no se esperaron ver a un ichigo besándose con una senna, eso ya era demasiado, era imposible que el o ella se hubieran atrevido a besarse delante de todos y el primer día de clases y justamente el día del regreso de rukia. En esos momentos ogichi tampoco asimilaba lo que veía, de lo que si sabia era que su patético primo era inocente de esa escena, y la causante de todo era la bruja o senna como el le decía y tenia que detenerla, pero cierta morena se le adelanto.

Estaba furiosa con ichigo, con senna e incluso con ella misma; pero era suficiente, no se comportaría como la chica que le hacían lo que querían sin que ella reclamara, ahora ella iba a jugaría las cartas y saldría victoriosa, se acerco a los tortolitos y los separo como resultado de una peli morado satisfecha y de un ichigo confundido

Plam! Se escucho el sonido de una bofetada, rukia le había pegado al ichigo confundido-no puedo creer lo débil que eres…!tan fácil te dejas besar de las mujeres desesperadas!-haciendo que senna se enfureciera, la estaba llamando desesperada por un hombre- y tu…–dijo refiriéndose a la ofendida-eres una maldita ofrecida-senna hizo un intento de golpearla pero rukia la detuvo, si quería jugar bien, tenia que tener buenos reflejos

-muy bien, muy bien…rukia tiene razón primo, eres patético eres tan débil que te dejas besar por locas come hombres-decía entrando en acción ogichi-así es como le das la bienvenida a tu amada rukia, porque esto es diferente a lo que me contaste

-eh?-dijo ichigo, no entendía nada lo único que recordaba es que, estaba en un partido de fútbol y esa chica nueva se metió a la cancha interrumpiendo el juego y lo beso de repente, luego aparece rukia, los separa y lo bofetea, y ahora aparece su primo hablando sobre la bienvenida que le había preparado a rukia…para empezar, el no sabia que rukia algún día regresaría así que, como demonios pudo haber preparado una bienvenida?

-no te hagas el que no sabes, ayer en la noche me llamaste diciendo que la llevarías a tu casa, le presentarías a tu familia, cenarían y luego la llevarías a tu cuarto para darle la bienvenida-decía en tono pervertido

Ok, rukia tenia todas las de ganar, pero no contaba con la personalidad del primo de ichigo, toda la furia y la determinación de defender el amor que existía entre ichigo y ella se fueron al caño por ese raro comentario que la hizo hervir pero de vergüenza, estaba toda sonrojada, pero no tanto como ichigo y la vista pervertida de lo que escuchaban y miraban la escena.

-que! De que demonios hablas! Yo nunca te he llamado!-decía tratando de ocultar su rojiza cara, agarro del brazo a rukia y la comenzó a guiñar, estaba tan sonrojada y avergonzada que no protesto, hasta que la llevo detrás del auditorio

Al no escuchar nada, la morena reacciono soltando bruscamente el agarre del muchacho, llamando la atención de este-para que me traes aquí?-pregunto

-quiero que me digas, porque volviste?-dijo seriamente, confundiendo a la muchacha, acaso no quería que volviera? el chico al ver el cambio de expresión, de inmediato supuso que malinterpreto-me refería a que por que no avisaste, te hubiese preparado una bienvenida-dijo mientras se rascaba la sien

-como…la…que menciono…ogichi?-pregunto, haciendo sonrojar al kurosaki-me refería a la cena-se apresuro a contestar

-pues…si quieres puedes cenar hoy en mi casa?-no sabia porque lo dijo, pero no era mala idea que cenaran juntos y todo lo que dijo su primo tenia su pinta buena…bueno excepto lo de llevarla a su cuarto

Tenia que pensarlo bien, tenia que llamar a su mama para que le diera permiso, no quería aprovecharse de su confianza así que saco su celular y marco el número de la casa, al ver la cara de ichigo, le hizo señas que esperara, hasta que una fina voz contesto

-hola mama

-_hola rukia, que pasa, te sucedió algo malo?_

_-_estoy bien, lo que pasa es que me invitaron a cenar y quería tu aprobación

_-no me digas que es el romántico muchacho que te llego a despedir aquella vez, porque si es así, tienes mi permiso y si quieres puedes quedarte a dormir ahí_

-mama! Pero que dices!-sonrojada-es solo una cena de bienvenida nada más

_-no importa, talvez cuando estén solitos aumentan la adrenalina, porque seguro isshin y sus hijas crearan una excusa para dejarlos a solas, pero lo importante es que te cuides, si byakuya se da cuanta que tendrá nietos, pondrá el grito en el cielo, bueno nos vemos mañana…_

_-_mama!-pero ya había colgado y luego se dio cuenta que tenia encima a ichigo escuchando la conversación-oye no seas chismoso

-si claro, tratas de evadir la conversación de "aumentar la adrenalina"-dijo burlón, causando un sonrojo en la chica-ja ja tranquila, si quieres puedes dormir en el cuarto de mis hermanas…oye y que dirá tu papa?-recordando que el padre de su Rukia lo odia hasta no verlo bajo tierra

-mi papa sigue en los estados unidos, mi mama y yo regresamos…por algunos inconvenientes-encogiéndose de hombros

-que clase de problemas?

-pues…

**Flash back**

Cuando Rukia llego a los estados unidos, al día siguiente ingreso a su nuevo colegio…pasaron 2 meses y las calificaciones habían sido entregadas, aunque no eran buenas noticias tanto para la chica como para su familia.

En la tarde su padre la había llamado a su oficina, no le daba buena espina, ya que solo la llamaba cuando estaba metida en problemas…y porque lo sabia? Por que desde que entro a su "nuevo" colegio todas sus compañeras eran busca pleito con ella por ser tan reconocida por sus hormonales chicos que tenia por compañeros.

Ubico su mano en la perilla de la puerta, la giro y cuando entro cerro duro los ojos esperando un regaño, un grito o algo parecido pero solo hubo un silencio.

-Rukia dime que significa esto-le dijo Byakuya mostrándole su carta de calificaciones

-hija tienes problemas al estudiar-dijo Hisana, no entendía nada, que tenían que ver sus calificaciones con lo que este ella ahí? Pero al verlas se percato que tenían que ver y mucho, sus notas no pasaban de 70 puntos, aunque no le sorprendía, desde que llego a los estados unidos no se ha sentido con ánimos

-lo que pasa es…-como decirle a sus padres que no se sentía bien en ese lugar, con enemigos en lugar de sus amigos y su mejor amiga momo, y rodeadas de pervertidos en lugar de estar al lado de Ichigo.

-Byakuya-lo llamo su esposa-creo que lo que Rukia trata de decirte, es que no se siente bien en este nuevo ambiente, se que siempre estoy de acuerdo con tus decisiones por que en realidad tomas las mejores, pero esta ves creo que cometiste un error en traer a Rukia aquí-dijo decidida, Rukia nunca había visto a su madre con aspecto de seriedad tétrica pero elegante.

Hubo un largo silencio, la oficina de su padre se estaba llenando de un aura tensa y pesada, nunca pensó que sus padres fueran tan serios, siempre pensó que su mama era lo contrario de su padre: delicada, cariñosa, divertida y muy conversadora…pero ahora, era como estar viendo a su mama con la personalidad de su gruñón, serio y muy orgulloso padre.

-entiendo-dijo derrotado su papa, al parecer Byakuya no le podía decir que no a Hisana…por algo era su esposa-Rukia, volverás a Japón, así podrás mejorar estas reprobables notas y Hisana ira contigo, yo me quedare aquí, trabajando en el proyecto, espero que te comportes en mi ausencia

-claro!-dijo con una sonrisa, iba a volver, estaba alegre

-pero…-siempre tenia que haber un pero-si me entero que te has metido en problemas en mi ausencia…regresaremos aquí y no para solucionar cuestiones de trabajo, sino para vivir aquí-sentencio su estricto padre

-esta bien!-dijo aun con alegría, que le dijeran "eso" en tono de amenaza no significaría que se irían sus ánimos. Salio de la oficina de su padre saltando y gritando de alegría que volvería, por otro lado sus padres quedaron a solas.

-siempre he pensado que das miedo Hisana

-yo?-dijo con una tierna sonrisa-pero si estaba relajada, si así es cuando esta relajada como será cuando estuviera realmente enfadada

**Final flas back **

-y eso fue lo que paso-termino de contar Rukia, Ichigo no creía que la mama de la enana fuera tan agresiva y, considerando que es hija de dos personas agresivas y de carácter fuerte…el dirá

Ring Ring…el recreo había terminado

Todos lo estudiantes se movían a sus respectivos salones y cierto chico de cabellera naranja pensaba en como hacer una buena fiesta de bienvenida, mientras que la morena estaba nerviosa al darse cuenta que en pocas horas estaría en la casa de un chico.

Pasaron las horas y por fin llego las hora de irse a sus hogares, e Ichigo al escuchar el timbre salio corriendo olvidándose de su bolso 10 minutos mas tarde lo recordó pero al regresar al salón en el pasillo principal se encontró con algo que no le agrado…o mejor dicho no encontró

Su bolso no se encontraba en su silla "_me lo robaron? Que bien! Esto no puede estar peor!"_ y como siempre la frase se hizo luz

-buscas esto rey?-dijo alguien detrás de el

No le podía estar pasando esto, no quería dar la vuelta y ver quien era la persona a sus espaldas, de hecho con la palabra "rey" sabia mucho

-no te preocupes primito, no te sacare el alma, date la vuelta y toma que ya tuve mucho con perseguirte ida y vuelta-ante esto Ichigo dio la vuelta y tomo su bolso temblorosamente-sabes, Rukia la había encontrado primero-dijo para la sorpresa del muchacho-pero, le dije que mejor me la diera a mi ja ja ja ja-se burlo de su primo al ver la cara de enojo que se le miraba-en lugar de eso debería de prepararte para la cena de hoy…

Dicho esto el peli naranjo corrió hasta la salida dejando a Ogichi con las palabras en la boca. Ichigo al salir se encontró con Rukia pero acompañada del chico nuevo al que su sádico guía le llamo metrosexual, al parecer estaban hablando, esto no le gusto nada, que hacia ella hablando con ese cara de delincuente…bueno, el también tenia cara de delincuente pero es una buena persona, a comparación de el que llamo a todos los del salón basuras pues…todos veremos la diferencia

Estaba a punto de interrumpir cuando Rukia le dio la espalda al chico este… "_grim…que! Por todos los cielos, quien en su sano juicio se pone un nombre tan complicado! Bueno me da igual su nombre" _pensó el trabado chico

Al ver al chico con cara de rechazado "_ja ja ja en tu cara, gimiente o como se llame, Rukia me quiere a mi!" _dijo con orgullo, ahora solo faltaba la gran cena y esta noche la convertiría en una noche inolvidable para Rukia, costara lo que costara…

_C o n t i n u a r a . . ._

**Ahí esta el capitulo 10! Como estuvo, cuéntenme…**

**Bueno el siguiente capitulo: _besar o no besar ese es el dilema, _sera una noche de ajetreos de tres ja ja ja**

**Bueno nos vemos**

**Si les gusto déjenme un reviews si?**

**Hasta la próxima y que viva el Ichiruki! \(^^)/**


	11. Besar o no besar ese es el dilema

_**Bleach y sus personajes son de tite Kubo**_

Agradecimientos a**: Akisa, nenenene, pureheart01, lovetamaki1**: gracias por seguir la historia ja ja ja, les dije que la volvería divertida ya que el comienzo trataba del sufrimiento de amor del Ichiruki, espero que lean hasta el final y…sin mas que agradecer y decir aquí esta la continuación

_**Nunca te le declares a un chico**_

**Besar o no besar ese es el dilema**

La cena estaba lista, el único problema era, como deshacerse de su familia por TODA la noche, talvez si les decía directamente el motivo lo comprenderían, excepto su padre que le saldría con un "ese es mi hijo" o "quiero nietos" pero a el que le importaba, les pediría a su familia que se fueran de la casa solo por esa noche…que les costaba.

Busco a sus hermanas y su padre pero no los encontró por ningún rincón de la casa, hasta que encontró una nota pegada a las escaleras que decía:

"_fuimos a visitar a nuestro tío Stark y tía Harribel, así que no nos esperes toda la noche"_

_Att: Karin Kurosaki_

Estaba de suerte, no podía estar mejor, segundos después tocaron la puerta, tenia que ser Rukia, al abrir la puerta observo a la luz de sus ojos con un vestido de una pieza color celeste con retoques azules y zapatos bajos color negro "_para tener mucho dinero, viste muy sencilla, pero siempre se ve hermosa" _pensó el chico al ver que el vestido resaltaba cada curva del cuerpo de la morena, y esta, al sentir ser observada por el chico, interrumpió el mágico momento…bueno para peli naranjo

-cenaremos aquí afuera o adentro?-pregunto de brazos cruzados

-eh?...a si! Pasa- "_que fácil me vuelves idiota, Rukia" _pensó por el vergonzoso rato

Al entrar, la chica observo detenidamente la casa de su amado, era pequeña pero calida y acogedora, al contrario la suya era gigante con cosas que ni encajan con un verdadero hogar e incluso con varios espacios vacíos y si era acogedora, era por el cariño de su mama, porque sino, seria como la segunda era del hielo.

Ichigo la condujo hasta la el lugar de su romántica cena, a decir verdad no era tan romántica, solo había hecho la comida. Se apuro a servir la cena, comieron en silencio…un incomodo silencio, hasta que por fin terminaron, ambos veían para otro lado, ninguno de ellas había estado tan cerca por mucho tiempo

-lavare los platos-excuso el muchacho, si seguía con esa tensión no se contendría y se lanzaría encima de la chica

-te ayudare-no esperaba eso, la orbes violeta nunca hizo nada relacionada con oficios del hogar…porque? Porque su padre le dijo que era una señorita, y que eso lo hacían los empleados, así que esa era su oportunidad para demostrar lo contrario

Crack! Se escucho romperse un plato…bueno, nunca dijo que lo demostraría perfectamente, en la primera vez siempre hay errores-lo siento, yo limpiare-dijo avergonzada, se agacho para recoger los vidrios del plato-Auch!-se quejo al cortarse

-estas bien-dijo preocupado, agachándose y tomando la mano cortada, era suave y pequeña, la cubría toda con su gran mano. Rukia se estaba poniendo nerviosa talvez Ichigo no lo había notado por estar pendiente de su herida pero estaban tan cerca que podía sentir su respiración.

Al sentir la mano temblorosa de la morena Ichigo fijo su mirada en ella hasta notar la cercanía de ambos, estaba tan cerca que podía ver a profundidad los hermosos ojos violetas que tanto la idiotizaban y ver los rosados labios que lo hacían perder el control, los quería presionar contra los suyos, su rostro se estaba acercando al de la muchacha hasta que por fin los rozo para poder…

-madre mía!-dijo Ogichi justo en frente de ellos-Ichigo, si quieres hacer "eso" te recomiendo que lo hagas en tu cuarto como te dije-caminando hacia el refrigerador-no quiero cenar y ver tu "espectáculo" encima de la mesa-haciendo sonrojar a ambos chicos

-no estábamos haciendo nada malo!-dijo levantándose y tratando de esconder su sonrojo-además tu que haces en mi casa!

-mi tío no te dijo que mientras este en el instituto, me quedare a vivir aquí?...pero no te preocupes solo vine a buscar algo que cenar, luego iré hacer el vago en la calle y los dejare solos para que sigan con…

-que no estábamos haciendo nada malo!-dijo mientras que Rukia se incorporaba y se sentaba en una de las sillas del comedor

-no te preocupes reina, Ichigo no creo que te decepcione ja ja ja ja-comenzó a reír mientras se levantaba comiendo un sándwich-me voy!

Al momento que su adorable primo salio la luz se fue, cosa que Ogichi no paso por alto ya que al salir solo miro una sombra que salía corriendo cerca del generador de energía, no quiso perseguirla ya que al inspeccionar el lugar solo vio un objeto con algo escrito en el "_Tsk! Hay que ver que hay cabezas huecas en el mundo…aparte de Ichigo"_. Solo habían bajado la palanca de energía, si la ponía en su lugar normal, la luz regresaría sin embargo

-bueno, nada malo puede pasar, si a mi primo le doy su regalo del día de la amistad adelantado

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Al ver salir a su primo la luz se fue, no se veía nada, la casa era tan cerrada que ni la luz de la noche se miraba

-iré a traer unas velas…-dijo al tratar de encontrar los cajones de la cocina para encontrar las velas y los cerillos de fósforos

-no! Espera…ah!-grito la morena al trompezar con algo y caer al suelo

-Rukia!-se apresuro a encontrarla en medio de la oscuridad, hasta que la encontró-estas bien…

-note vayas, no me dejes sola-le dijo sintiendo como era abrazado por la chica, causándole que el corazón estuviera apunto de salirse de su pecho-le tengo pavor a la oscuridad-sentirla tan indefensa, le causaba un sentimiento de ternura

-no te preocupes, no te dejare sola-contesto, correspondiendo el abrazo-vamos tenemos que encontrar las velas

La ayudo a levantarse y la guío hasta que encontraron los cajones y encontrar y encender las velas

-supongo que debemos esperar hasta que…-no continuo al escuchar un fuerte rechinido que venia del segundo piso

-Ichigo! Que…es…eso-pregunto la morena abrazando de nuevo al muchacho con miedo

-no…se-no quería demostrar que estaba con miedo, sin embargo abrazo a la muchacha al escuchar de nuevo el rechinido

-Ichigo…en tu…casa… asustan?

-no desde que tengo conciencia…es mejor ir a ver-dijo con decisión, el no era alguien que le tenia miedo a alguien o en este caso a algo-quédate aquí

-no! Iré contigo-dijo aforrándose al brazo del peli naranjo

Como podía negarse, se veía tan linda y frágil que por momentos se le habían olvidado los rechinidos hasta que los volvió a escuchar. Subieron las escaleras, los rechinidos se escuchaban mas fuerte en el cuarto del muchacho, no lo pensó dos veces para patear la puerta encontrándose con…nada.

No había absolutamente nada, pero en eso se escucho caer en la cocina un recipiente de aluminio, haciendo gritar a Rukia seguido de Ichigo

-Ichigo…estas seguro que en tu casa no hay fantasmas

-no…-fue lo único para escuchar los sartenes de la cocina caer

-Ichigo…!-no aguantaba mas, estaba con miedo

Por otro lado el muchacho analizaba la situación, primero rechinidos en su cuarto, para empezar no tenia sillas en su cuarto, segundo los utensilios de la cocina, ellos habían estado ahí y si hubiera fantasmas ahí mismo los hubieran espantado…de repente la ventana de Ichigo hacia intentos de abrirse…alguien tenia que odiarlo por hacerle esto, sintió como algo o mejor dicho alguien caía al suelo

-Rukia! Estas bien!-estaba oscuro pero se podía ver lo pálida que estaba "_vaya bienvenida"_ pensó

-estoy bien, estoy…un poco nerviosa-mintió, estaba tan asustada que estaba débil

-Rukia, mírame-la cual la chica obedeció-no importa que, sea ladrón, fantasma o lo que sea yo te protegeré aun si tengo que dar mi vida-aun en la oscuridad se podía ver la determinación de los ojos del peli naranjo

Al escucharlas la morena se sonrojo, nadie le había dicho algo así, era como estar en un cuento de hadas. Por otra parte Ichigo podía ver el sonrojo de Rukia por el resplandor de su ventana, le encantaba verla así.

Ichigo sintió que era el momento perfecto para dar el primer paso a su declaración "_supongo que puedo decir, Rukia te amo o te amo con toda mi alma…hay! Que cabronada! No soy de los que dice eso!"_ se guío por lo primero, sin embargo no contaba con su cuerpo, que no respondía, por lo contrario, se estaba acercando al rostro de la morena y la morena se sonrojaba mas.

Se sentía calido, los labios de la morena eran dulce, mas que el propio chocolate, la agarro de las caderas acercándola mas a su cuerpo, el beso era suave y lento, era su primer beso…bueno para Rukia, ya que ha Ichigo lo han besado un montón de veces, a tal pensamiento la morena se soltó rápidamente del agarre de Ichigo, este se sorprendió de la reacción

-Lo siento…me tengo que ir-dijo la morena, sin dejar que el muchacho reclamara, salio de la casa olvidando los incidentes anteriores, mientas que en la casa, casualmente volvía la luz

Solo corría lo mas que podía, ese no era el primer beso de Ichigo, el había besado a mucha chicas, comenzando por Nelliel, Senna y… talvez Inoue, no estaba segura, talvez la había besado para formar parte de las chicas que ha besado, era un tema delicado para ella, para cualquiera que la escuchara le diría que estaba haciendo una tormenta en un vaso de agua. No se había dado cuenta de que estaba justamente en el portón de su casa…había corrido todo ese camino hasta su casa?

Abrió el portón y entro, toco la puerta hasta que abrieron encontrándose con su mama que la miro extrañada, la morena le hizo gesto de que no preguntara, en esos momentos no estaba disponible para responder preguntas y menos recordar el motivo de su confusión, entro a su habitación arrojándose en su cama, tocando sus labios recordando "_mi primer beso"_

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Estaba en el mismo lugar donde la enana lo había dejado, en el suelo y con las palabras en la boca o mejor dicho con un buen sabor de boca, lo que se preguntaba era…porque había reaccionado así? No le había gustado? O le dio una mal apariencia de el? Se habría apresurado?

-eres un pinché pendejo rey-dijo Ogichi, estaba tan ensimismado en sus pensamientos que no sintió la llegada de su primo

-créeme que no estoy de humor para tus bromas, Ogichi!-dijo mientras se levantaba y se dirigía a su cama para acostarse boca abajo

-oye, oye, que la hallas regado con la reina no significa que la agarres conmigo

-me da igual, solo vete de mi casa que tengo que cerrar todas las puertas y ventanas

-no te preocupes que mi tío me preparo el cuarto de huéspedes, ya te lo había dicho, te despegaras de mi hasta que nos graduemos ja ja ja ja-reía mientras cerraba las puertas del cuarto del fastidiado primo.

.

.

.

15 de agosto, habían pasado meses desde aquel beso entre Ichigo y Rukia y desde ese entonces no habían cruzado palabras, al día siguiente de ese incidente, Rukia ignoro por completo al peli naranjo y así se la han pasado desde hace mese Ichigo tratando de hablar con ella y Rukia que lo ignora

Ring Ring tocaron el timbre de recreo

-oye Rukia, nos sentamos en la cancha? Es que ya me aburrí de sentarme cerca de la deprimente dirección-dijo Momo, pero no obtuvo respuesta-no crees que ya es tiempo que dejes las cosas bien claras con Kurosaki!-esto tomo por sorpresa a la morena, tenia razón, todos eso meses que han pasado se ha comportado como una verdadera miedosa que no enfrenta sus problemas, entonces asintió y se dirigieron a la cancha y se sentaron

En esos momentos se presenciaba, la competencia entre los dos equipos de 5to año; el equipo de Ichigo contra el equipo de Grimmjow. Ichigo no estaba de humor para jugar comenzando por que jugaría contra… "_grifo? Gimiente? Girasol? Hay! Que se cambie el nombre"_ bueno como sea, no quería jugar contra el ya que recordaba el día que lo encontró hablando con su enana al saber de que, pero de que se le quiere lanzar a Rukia se le quiere lanzar.

-que se acerquen los capitanes!-grito Kaien, su profesor de deportes-Kurosaki, no quiero que lesiones a ninguno de tus compañeros-le advirtió al ver que se acercaba

-si claro, como diga-"_por que me lo dice solo a mi, el grifo también tiene cara de sádico" _pensó viendo para otro lado, notando que Rukia estaba sentada alrededor de la cancha, mirándolo fijamente, así que le sonrío levemente, haciendo sonrojar a la morena, verla así lo hipnotizaba

-bien comiencen-dijo Kaien tirando el balón de futbol al aire, al primer rebote, el grifo…digo! Grimmjow...lo tomo rebasando a Ichigo como si nada…Rukia no lo hipnotizaba lo idiotizaba y lo embobaba.

Reacciono hasta escuchar un grito de gol! De su profesor, estaban 1-0

-Kurosaki! Que crees que estas haciendo-grito Ishida

-tu que crees…esta viendo como un idiota a mi futura mujer-le dijo Grimmjow

Todo paso tan rápido, que todos los espectadores del juego se dieron cuenta cuando Ichigo se le abalanzo encima a Grimmjow para golpearlo

-Ichigo, cálmate!-le decía Ogichi mientras trataba de quitarse lo a Grimmjow, cuado lo logro, Grimmjow intento lanzarse encima de Ichigo pero Kaien lo detuvo

-que te pasa fresita, me tienes miedo, estas ardido porque me quedare con Kuchiki-provocaba

-idiota…Rukia me AMA A MI!-grito a los vientos, dejando a todos con la boca y los ojos bien abiertos mientras que la mencionada no hallaba donde esconder su cara hecha un tomate

Pero no contaban, que la persona mas temible por todo Japón escuchara muy bien esa escena, Byakuya Kuchiki había presenciado todo el show "_estoy en problemas"_ pensó la morena

Camino hacia su hija perpleja-te espero en casa-fue lo único que dijo para darse la vuelta sin antes darle una mirada asesina a Grimmjow, cosa que dejo confundido a Ichigo, ya que el había gritado lo que todos habían escuchado.

-el juego se cancela y ustedes…otra pelea mas y los llevo a la dirección-dijo Kaien

Ring Ring el recreo había acabado, pero por suerte la clase que les tocaba después era deportes así que no se movieron del lugar. Hicieron los ejercicios de calentamiento; estirar, amortiguar y correr. Luego de eso todos quedaron agotados, excepto los varones que comenzaron a jugar a excepción de Ichigo y Grimmjow que el profesor les prohibió jugar en todos los juegos.

:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:

Por otro lado Rukia y momo miraban jugar a sus compañeros, pero algo que no pasaba desapercibida eran las miradas de Toushiro Hitsugaya hacia su amiga Momo Hinamori

-oye momo, no crees que Hitsugaya te mira mucho?

-eh?-volteo a verlo, estaba parado frente a ella "viendo el juego"-el esta viendo el juego-mintió sonrojada al notar que lo que su amiga decía era verdad

-pues si te ve-afirmo- y si no lo hace, sus pies lo confirman

-sus pies?

-leí en un libro, que si a un chico tu le gustas puedes notarlo de mucha maneras corporales, por ejemplo esta, mira bien sus pies-a lo que momo obedeció-ambos pies están apuntando hacia ti

-y?

-en el libro decía, que si ambos pies te apuntan esta loco por ti pero, si uno de ellos esta de un lado y otro por otro lado no hay nada

-creo que lees muchos libros-dijo mientras se levantaba bien sonrojada hacia los baño

"_y yo creo que solo a mi me lees mi vida amorosa y no te preocupas por la tuya"_ pensó mientras veía como Hitsugaya seguía a momo con la mirada incluso hasta los baños?- ja ja ja-comenzó a reír al ver la cara sonrojada de Hitsugaya "_pervertido ja ja en que estaría pensando"_

.

.

.

Mientras tanto Ogichi seguía a cierta chica para regresarle un objeto que dejo "accidentalmente" en la casa de su primo

-oye bruja!-dijo para molestia de la bruja…digo! Chica

-que quieres, imitación sin color-decía Senna con desprecio

-sabes no te conviene hablarme así…o mejor voy al punto-mientras mostraba un manojo de llaves, para sorpresa de la chica

-donde…

-las conseguí? Considerando que el 13 de febrero en mi casa temporal en la tarde se fue la luz y luego mire a alguien salir de los generadores de energía tirando estas llaves con un papel que dice: propiedad de la bruja llamar a #######... tu dirás

-maldito regrésamelas-saltaba para agarrar las llaves ya que nuestro amigable Ogichi las tenia alzada sobre su cabeza

-no te las regresara Senna-dijo sombríamente Ichigo saliendo de las sombras-tu fuiste la que me arruino la velada que le tenia preparada a Rukia

-si! Lo dejaste con la cama llena de rosas y con la caja de condones sin usar, que por cierto me obligo comprar de MI dinero ja ja ja

-pero de que mierda estas hablando!-grito tan fuerte, que todos los que estaban cerca lo quedaron viendo, sin darse cuenta que Senna trataba de escapar

-oye, que me ria de las verdades de Ichigo, no significa que nos hayamos olvidado el porque estamos aquí-dijo mientras agarraba a Senna del cuello de la camisa

-se lo dije a Inoue y te lo diré a ti…TU para mi no eres NADA, y pierdes tu tiempo tratando de lograr algo conmigo y si tratas de hacerle algo a Rukia, yo te sacare el alma y Ogichi la devorara ja ja ja-trato de reírse como su carismático primo pero no le salio tan bien que digamos, en realidad si trataba de darle miedo lo hizo, al hacerla llorar y luego hacerla correr

-te he dicho que a veces me irritas

-no pero no importaba, ahora solo falta solucionar el problema con el girasol

-girasol? De que demonios estas hablando?

-del nuevo!, el que me quiere quitar a Rukia

-se llama Grimmjow-a lo que su primo comenzaba a caminar "_en serio me irrita, es muy tonto…mejor le llevo a Rukia, talvez así se le destraba la lengua ja ja ja"-_por cierto rey, el causante de los estruendos y ruidos extraños fui yo ja ja ja

-que!-dijo dando la vuelta para verlo a los ojos

-se que te moriste de miedo, pero de que sacaste ventajas las sacaste ja ja ja-dejo a su primito con las palabras en la boca, porque le encantaba molestarlo…era todo un misterio

Pasaron las horas de clases y por fin era la hora de irse, todos salían animados excepto Rukia ya que tenia una idea de lo que su padre le diría, solo iba con el pensamiento que se irían a vivir a los estados unidos. Caminaba hacia su casa mientras escuchaba unos pasos detrás de el, podía ser un ladrón o peor…podía ser Grimmjow Jeagerjaques, estaba cerca de dar vuelta a la izquierda y la usaría para golpear al que este persiguiéndola

Dio la vuelta lo más rápido posible, espero a que los pasos del individuo se hicieran más fuertes, y así paso, y se le tiro encima golpeando el pecho del ladrón con su rodilla

Auch! Escucho al ladrón quejarse, pero ese quejido se le hacia muy familiar, al ver la cara detenidamente, se dio cuanta que no era nada mas ni nada menos que Ichigo

-Ichigo! Lo siento pensé que eras un ladrón y pues…-decía mientras sentaba en el suelo al lesionado

-no te preocupes, yo fui el de la culpa, por perseguirte-decía mientras trataba de simular el golpe

-perseguirme?-en esos omentos recordó el beso que se dieron aquel día-lo que sea! No vemos-trato de escapar pero el chico fue más rápido sosteniendo su brazo

-me has evitado todos estos meses, pero ahora que tengo la oportunidad de hablar contigo, no escaparas- esas palabras desarmaron a la morena, la hacia sentir tantas cosas al escucharlo con tanta decisión-quiero saber porque corres cada vez que me vez…si es porque fui atrevido al besarte y no degusto no importa no lo vuelvo hacer, pero no me quites la oportunidad de ver tus ojos, tu boca, escuchar tu voz; no importa si desde ese día descubriste que me amas solo como un amigo no…

-ya basta!-decía tratando de contener la lagrimas, eso le había hecho pensar al escapar ese día? Al evitarlo todos los días?-ya basta-dijo abrazándolo-Salí corriendo de tu casa…porque estaba confundida; ese fue mi primer beso, y tu has besado a tantas…chicas que pensé que solo era una mas de tu lista de chicas besadas por ti, ya que tu y yo solo somos amigos y nada mas-no aguanto mas y comienzo a llorar y salir corriendo, no quería que el, la viera así

Ella tenía razón, ellos no son nada y aun así la beso, pero que fueran amigos no significaba que lo serian por mucho tiempo, así que tendría que pensarlo bien, no importaba como, ella seria su novia, su esposa, su mujer, la madre de sus hijos y su compañera para toda su vida.

-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l

Al llegar a su casa, se refresco con el aire, se seco las lágrimas y trato de relajar su rostro, saco un espejo que siempre cargaba en su bolso, estaba como si nada, ahora a escuchar el regaño de su padre.

Entro y no vio a nadie en la sala ni en el comedor, ni en la cocina; todo respondía a un solo lugar…la oficina de su padre. Camino tranquilamente, sabia que su padre podía calcular en nerviosismo de sus clientes con el pisar del suelo, toco a la puerta y escucho voz de aprobación, estaba su mama con su padre, al parecer la habían estado esperando

-Rukia, explícame, de que estaba hablando el cara de delincuente al decir que tú lo amabas

-la verdad-dijo así nada mas con su cabeza gacha, no ganaba nada si mentía, y no perdía nada si decía la verdad. La respuesta de su hija lo tomo por sorpresa tanto el padre como la madre

-no quiero que te acerques a ese chico…es mas no quiero que lo vuelvas a ver-sabia que le diría eso, aunque esperaba algo peor como mudarse

-yo estoy en desacuerdo-dijo Hisana, haciendo que Rukia irguiera el rostro-para empezar el es buen chico y no tiene cara de delincuente, a mi me parece que es muy guapo y se vería muy bien con Rukia en el altar-dijo sonriente, haciendo sonrojar a Rukia

-Hisana estas conciente de lo que dices?-dijo a regaña dientes su esposo

-si y tu también deberías de estar conciente, ponte en su lugar, a mi también me recriminaban porque no era de buena familia y aun así te casaste conmigo "porque nuestro amor rompería todas las fronteras que el destino no pusiera" eso me dijiste en nuestra luna de miel-decía con nostalgia y romanticismo

-Hisana no digas esas cosas frente a Rukia-susurro por lo bajo, pero no resulto ya que Rukia con un brillo en sus ojos escucho, no sabia que su padre había sido tan romántico con su mama

-como sea yo confío en el amor que Ichigo le da a mi hija y se que es un buen partido para ella, no crees?-dijo dándole una mirada entre calida y fría a su esposo

Dio un largo suspiro-esta bien…Rukia tienes mi permiso para que ese chico siga siendo tu novio-"_siga siendo"_

-padre…el no me ha pedido aun que sea su novia

-entonces…!

-entonces, no le hables hasta que el se te declare…a los hombres hay que agarrarlo de las orejas para reprenderlos

-Hisana, sigo aquí-decía Byakuya tratando de mantener su orgullo

-Oh! Lo siento

Al parecer, sus padres tenían su lado gracioso y divertido ahora solo faltaba lo que en realidad la haría feliz, ser la novia de Ichigo, el hombre que tanto amaba, y seguiría el consejo de su madre no le hablaría hasta que Ichigo se armara de valor y le dijera de rodillas que sea su novia

* * *

><p><strong>Les tengo una mala noticia (TT_TT) el siguiente capitulo es el final pero también les tengo una buena, cuando termine este fic, iniciare otro que les encantara, en el siguiente capitulo final: <em>los regalos de graduación <em>les diré como se llamara mi nueva producción**

**POR CIERTO ALGO IMPORTANTE: Para ver el ultimo capitulo búsquenlo EN FAN FIC COMPLETOS**

**Nos vemos y si le gusto por fa…!**

**Un reviews si…?**

**Nos vemos (^^)/**

**Y que viva el Ichiruki**


	12. Los regalos de graduacion

_**Bleach y sus personajes le pertenecen a tite Kubo **_

Agradecimientos a : **Pureheart01 y akisa**: gracias por seguir esta historia desde el comienzo (TT-TT) y les dedico este final con mucho cariño, esperen mi próximo fic que mas abajito lo daré a conocer, y bien, que disfruten el final de mi primer y gran fic:

.

.

.

_**Nunca te le declares a un chico**_

**Los regalos de graduación**

Por fin era el gran día, para todo chico de secundaria que estuviera en 5to año, seria el mejor día de toda su vida…porque? Porque entraría al gran mundo de los adultos y seria con orgullo un universitario.

Todos los estudiantes se estaban preparando, rociándose toda la colonia y perfumes que tenían, los mejores peinados etc. Pero para cierto chico de cabello naranja con el ceño fruncido permanentemente, no era la gran cosa, para empezar tenia mejores cosas que hacer como para pensar en su tonta graduación.

En su casa, una chica de cabello corto negro de ojos azul-violeta, se miraba en el espejo junto a su mejor amiga momo…porque ella estaba ahí? Pues la morena la obligo a prepararse para su graduación, juntas.

-bien momo! Tú llevaras el cabello suelto y yo una coleta-le dijo sonriente

-eh! Porque!-decía en puchero, nunca se soltaba su moña, como pensaba que lo haría ahora?

-porque así, Hitsugaya te vera mas linda…-y en un dos por tres, momo se deshizo de la moña "_vaya…que efectivo"_ pensó con una gotita en la sien

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Regresando a la residencia Kurosaki, Ichigo ya estaba listo y tenía muy bien planeado lo que haría después de la graduación, había esperado meses para ese día, para declarar su amor de la manera más… "_ridícula? Cursi? Lo que sea, pero se que es vergonzosamente para mi" _bueno, pero no mostraría debilidad.

-oye rey, para que recuerdes este gran día, le dije a mi tío que te tomara un video de tu declaración, y así se los muestres a tus hijos ja ja ja-decía nuestro amado Ogichi en la puerta de la habitación de Ichigo

-cállate!, al menos este será el ultimo día que te veo-decía con fastidio mientras se alborotaba su propio cabello, digamos que ese era su look de siempre

-pues, no te daré el gusto ya que ambos ganamos la beca en la misma universidad y de la misma carrera ja ja-dijo al salir de la habitación

-que…!-grito a los cuatro vientos

Al parecer, Ogichi lo perseguiría hasta por debajo de las piedras "_que se meta en donde quiera pero menos cuando este haciendo cosas con Rukia"-_pensó pervertidamente

-no te preocupes primo, no estaré presente cuando lo hagas con Rukia!, grito desde su cuarto el chico mas discreto del mundo

-cállate!- "_como demonios supo que estaba pensando?"_ Ogichi era una caja de sorpresas

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Todos estaban reunidos en el auditorio, los alumnos bachilleres pasaban de la mano con uno de sus padres al momento que los llamaban, vergonzosamente, sigo no tuvo elección y fue llevado de la mano de su educado padre, el pobre peli naranjo se murio de la vergüenza al momento que toco su turno para entregar su diploma ya que a su padre le agarro por dar besos al aire gritando "mi hijo es el #1"

Luego toco el turno de Rukia, llevada del brazo por su serio y elegante padre, Hisana solo sonreía de alegría al ver a sus dos grandes amores sosteniendo el diploma.

Algo que sorprendió a todos fue cuando Orihime llevo de la mano a Ulquiorra y a Grimmjow, todos murmuraban si era posible que una persona llevara a dos, pero nadie reclamo nada.

Cuando termino la ceremonia de graduación, se dirigieron a la cancha de futbol, donde comerían y beberían lo que habían planeado desde inicio de año, ese fue el momento preciso para poner su declaración en marcha, se dirigió hasta el otro extremo de la cancha, a la mesa donde esta sentada Rukia y momo ya era tiempo de hablar y dejar todo como desde en un principio tubo que estar

-Rukia…

-Hinamori…

Dijeron unísono Ichigo y Hitsugaya, al escucharse, ambos se quedaron viendo extrañados, después vieron a las chicas y volvieron a lo que iban

-Rukia…

-Hinamori…

Hablaron al mismo tiempo…de nuevo-hablas tu o hablo yo!-se dijeron mirándose cara a cara con ganas de lanzársele encima al otro por interrumpir lo mas importante de su vida. Pero luego dentro del auditorio se escucho el sonido de música romántica en eso Rukia le susurro algo a momo, haciendo que esta se sonrojada

-no!, no lo voy hacer -pero su amiga la ignoro y la agarro de la mano para luego unirla con la de Toushiro-bien y que no pueden hablar los dos al mismo tiempo creo que seria mejor que te relajaras y que mejor forma que bailar así que porque no van-dijo empujando a la pareja hacia el auditorio

-bueno…Hinamori…yo…me concederías esta pieza-dijo sosteniendo su mano en forma de reverencia

-cla-claro

Ichigo y Rukia observaban a la pareja bailando, nunca se imaginaron que sus nervios llegaban a tal punto de confundir los pasos de baile. En eso reacciono el peli naranjo, su plan aun no marchaba

-Rukia-dijo llamando su atención-se que hemos hablado por meses desde aquel día y quiero decirte que ha sido por una buena razón

-así?-le daba curiosidad el porque de su falta de comunicación

-si, pero para explicarte tu padre debe estar presente-no esperaba eso, que quería hablar con su padre, es que no valoraba su vida, si su papa lo miraba le opondría una escopeta en la cabeza y ahí mismo lo obligaba a casarse con ella o algo por el estilo

Caminaron hacia la mesa en la que estaba su padre y madre conversando

-padre, madre, Ichigo quiere hablar con ustedes-su padre lo quedo viendo y se disponía a hablar cuando Ichigo lo interrumpió

-se que me dirá que soy un delincuente y que no soy digno de hablar con usted, pero lo que tengo que decirle es muy importante

-espero que sea en verdad importante como para interrumpirme antes de hablar

Ichigo tomo aire y lo vio con la mayor determinación que halla visto-yo amo a su hija Rukia y quiero que usted me de permiso para que ella sea mi novia y aunque parezco delincuente por el color de mi cabello soy mas inofensivo de lo que me veo y voy hacer todo lo posible para no recibir un no por respuesta-tanto como Byakuya como Rukia quedaron con los ojos abiertos, hay que ver que tenia agallas

Silencio…

-hay que tierno-dijo Hisana de lo mas conmovida-me recuerda cuando tu hiciste lo mismo Byakuya, con la diferencia que mi padre no te llamaba delincuente sino traficante de drogas-dijo para que Rukia de nuevo sintiera admiración del romanticismo de sus padres

-Hisana no delante de Rukia y del delincuente-decía tapando su rostro con la mano derecha

"_vaya, el vejestorio de joven tenia su corazón blando, espero no ser así a esa edad" _–entonces…meda permiso

-Kurosaki, hace unos meses a Rukia le había dado esa autorización así que no soy de las personas que le gusta repetirse-fue lo único

-bien, entonces con su permiso-se arrodillo tomando la mano de Rukia-Rukia Kuchiki me concederías el honor de ser mi novia?-estaba en shock, cierto que había pensado en poner de rodillas a Ichigo, pero era de broma, pero viéndolo de ese modo quien se iba a negar

-claro que si Ichigo, me encantaría ser tu novia-dijo para abrazar a su por fin novio

-no sabes lo feliz que me hace tu respuesta…cuando terminemos nuestra carrera y nos casemos tendremos 30 hijo-dicho esto causo que Byakuya se ahogara con la bebida y que Rukia se sonrojara

-conste, que esta vez no fui yo quien dijo ese comentario-decía Ogichi que pasaba "casualmente" por el lugar

-que emoción Byakuya, escuchaste? Ichigo hará el gran esfuerzo de darnos 30 nietos-dijo haciendo sonrojar al Kurosaki "_yo y mi bocota…aunque no seria mala idea intentarlo 30 veces"_

-primo eres un pervertido por esos pensamientos…!-gritaba Ogichi a lo lejos "_pero como demonios sabe lo que estoy pensando!"_

En esos momentos llegaba momo corriendo agarrando a Rukia sin dejar que la chica reclamara, se la llevo a uno de los pasillos muy agitada.

-Rukia, no sabes lo que me paso!

-no, porque no me lo has contado

-Toushiro me pidió ser su novia-decía mientras saltaba de alegría

-para ser la primera vez que te habla, fue muy directo, pero así es mejor

Así pasaron, hasta que en el auditorio pusieron una canción romántica y suave y en eso llegaron hasta ellas Ichigo y Toushiro para sacarlas a bailar. Al entrar había varios de sus compañeros, Renji bailaba con Tatsuki, Orihime con Ulquiorra? Byakuya con Hisana, Ichigo llevo a Rukia hasta adentro de la pista para luego abrazarla de la cintura y apegarla mas a el, mientras que ella lo abrazaba recostando su rostro a el pecho de su novio

-oye y que paso con Grimmjow?

-pues digamos que mi papa dice mas de mil palabras con sus miradas

"_cierto, te dicen por ejemplo…acércate a mi hija y te matare 100 veces antes que toques el suelo"_-no sabes cuanto te amo Rukia-decía con su rostro escondido en el cuello de la chica mientras respiraba el dulce aroma que emitía

-yo también te amo Ichigo-decía al perderse en la calido y protector abrazo de Ichigo-sabes a veces pienso que haberte declarado mis sentimientos…bueno por celular fue lo mejor que hice.

-recuerda que fue bastante doloroso, nunca te le declares a un chico, no vaya ser y todo se vuelva un revoltijo

-cierto…pero valió la pena ese revoltijo-dijo para levantar su rostro y unir sus labios con el hombre que tanto amaba y que tanto la amaba

Algunas veces, lo que uno cree incorrecto e imposible puede ser lo más correcto y muy posible…solo hay que darle un pequeño empujón a las cosas. A veces los mundos diferentes son más semejantes de lo que se cree.

_**F I N**_

**No! pensé que no lloraría pero llore al escribir este final (T-T) odio los finales de las cosas…se que fue cortito, pero así tenia que ser según mis expectativas.**

**Espero que esta historia de 12 capítulos les haya gustado y sigan mi nuevo Fan Fic **

"_**Detrás de la belleza"**_

**Esta historia es muy diferente a _nunca te le declares a un chico,_ esta historia tiene mas drama y mas misterios…espérenla pronto**

**Les gusto el final**

**Déjenme un reviews si?**

**Nos vemos pronto (^^)/**


End file.
